


Criminal heart

by sadreamer



Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кибум е репортер, който е решен да хване известният крадец на диаманти Блинг, дори това да е последното нещо, което ще направи в живота си. Но тогава съдбата го сблъсква Джонгхюн, който на пръв поглед е поредният, ленив богаташ, но Кибум усеща че това не е всичко. Две силни и необикновенни съдби се сблъскват една срещу друга и резултата съвсем не е това, което някой е очаквал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

– Къде ми е поничката? - бе първото нещо, което Лухан каза, щом видя Кибум на прага на малкият им, споделен офис. И двамата имаха статии на първите страници, но и не на корицата. Кибум се надяваше, че когато това стане, няма да се налага повече да дели пространство. Лухан не беше лош, но имаше тенденциите да става леко досаден, когато му доскочаваше.

Което означаваше през по-голямата част от работното им време.

– Днес беше твой ред да купиш. - напомни му Кибум, въпреки че вече бе сложил картонената кутия пред него.

– Наистина? - Лухан се ухили, дигайки капака, за да си вземе шоколадовата поничка. - Забравил съм.

– Да, каква изненада. - каза Кибум, докато закачаше палтото си на закачалката. - Нека позная. Нова свалка?

– Буми, приятелю, може да не ми повярваш, но този път мисля, че срещнах идеалният. - промълви замечтано Лухан с пълна, омазана с шоколад уста.

– Мхм. - съгласи се Кибум, сядайки на стола си. Взе кафето си с едната ръката, докато с другата включи компютърът. - Както каза и за миналия и за по-миналият, и за по, по миналият, и за-

– Добре, добре. Нямаше нужда да вмъкваш в разговора минали грешки. - намръщи се Лухан. - Макар че трябва да призная, че грешка номер петнадесет имаше наистина голям пакет.

– Броиш ги? - Кибум повдигна веждата си. - Сериозно?

– Имам си специално тефтерче. - намигна му Лухан и натика последното парче от поничката си в устата си.

Кибум поклати глава и се обърна към компютъра си. Натисна двата пъти иконката на браузъра и изчака търпеливо да зареди, подреждайки, изрезките от документи, които вчера беше оставил разбъркани, защото бе уморен и нямаше търпение да се прибере вкъщи. Когато това бе сторено, Кибум постави дългите си пръсти на клавиатурата и набра адреса на пощата си.

Нищо.

Нито едно писмо.

Защо ли очакваше нещо различно?

– Каква е тази физиономия? - попита го Лухан, очите му присвивайки се подозрително в негова посока. - Отново ли за Блинг?

– Не. - отговори Кибум просто, но за негово съжаление, Лухан го познаваше прекалено добре и направи физиономия. - Да. Отново за Блинг. Мислех, че съм попаднал на нещо.

– Но?

– Информаторът ми изчезна. - въздъхна Кибум.

Лухан се изправи от стола си и с походка на дива котка се отправи към бюрото на Кибум, сядайки в единия му край, без да обръща особено внимание на възмутеното лице на най-добрия си приятел.

– Виж, в началото те подкрепях, но мисля, че вече стигна твърде далеч. - каза Лухан с онзи тон, аз-съм-ти-майка-и-знам-какво-е-добре- за-теб вид тон. - От кога не си излизал на среща? И по-важното. Кога е последният път, когато прави секс?

Кибум се постара лицето му да си остане неутрално. Последният път, когато бе поканен на нещо, което трудно може да се нарече среща, бе в последната му година като студент и завърши с много неловък интимен контакт. Който е казал, че само жените могат да се преструват, очевидно не е пробвал пиян секс с друг мъж. От тогава сексуалният му живот се състоеше само от порно сайтове, играчки (Лухан имаше богата колекция и от време на време купуваше неща и за него) и дясната му ръка. Единствената връзка в която се намираше бе тази с котката му. Същата котка, която майка му знаеше, че се казва Юно и че е тридесет и две годишен бизнесмен, който управляваше своя малка компания.

За оправдание на Кибум, за един кратък месец котката му наистина се бе казвала така (поне докато, че новият му домашен любимец обожава пудинги). Макар единственото, което управляваше, бе кой крак да си вдигне, за да може да си оближе по удобно топките.

 

В същото време, Лухан продължаваше малката си реч, за която Кибум вече започваше да подозира, че е репетирана пред огледалото.

– И тази мания с Блинг наистина не е полезна за теб. - сладкият китаец кръстоса ръце пред гърдите си, опитвайки се да си докара строг поглед. Единственото, което успяваше да докара в реалност, бе вид на нацупено дете. - Не искам да подценявам детективските ти умения, но ти си репортер, за Бога. Щом някои от най-добрите агенти в страната не могат да го хванат, какъв е шанса ти да го сториш?

Кибум взе кафето си и извъртя стола си към Лухан.

– Какво искаш, за да млъкнеш? - попита делово.

– Събота вечер, клуб ‘Албатрос’. - изстреля доволно Лухан.

– Не ми уговаряш среща, нали? - попита подозрително Кибум и присви очи, не вярвайки нито за минута на сцената с невинното премигване.

– Не, спокойно. Честна скаутска. - каза Лухан и се изправи от бюрото, решавайки, че е време да се върне на по-сигурна територия.

– Лухан.

– Какво?

– Ти не си бил скаут.

– Ти пък от къде знаеш? - сопна се Лухан.

– В Корея няма скаути.

– Е, аз съм китаец и - ох, божичко, добре! Не съм бил скаут. Но имаше вероятност, колкото и да е малка, наистина да съм бил и това си е дискриминация. Защото съм азиатец, нали? Кажи ми го. Мога да приема тежката истина.

– Да, защото аз съм афроамериканец. - изсумтя Кибум и започна да търси електронния си бележник, за който дори нямаше спомен, къде го е оставил. - Знаеш, че не ме бива по уговорените срещи.

\- Но Буми, трябва да го видиш. - възкликна Лухан. - Ако не бях лудо влюбен в Крис, сигурно веднага щях да му скоча.

– Чакай малко. Лудо влюбен? Че ти кога срещна. - осъмни се Кибум и издаде малък, триумфален вик, когато откри проклетата машинария в ъгъла на най-горният си шкаф. - И кой по-точно да видя?

– Вчера. Но между нас има химия и-

– Той има голям пакет. - кимна Кибум.

– Той има голям пакет. - съгласи се замечтано Лухан. - Но чакай не това е важното.

– Сериозно? Не е ли?

– Да! Важното е, че Крис има супер секси приятел, който по някакъв случайност е свободен и поради още някаква случайност ще бъде с нас в събота! - каза ентусиазирано Лухан, очите му сияейки.

– Да, случайност. Сигурно. - намръщи се Кибум и отпи нова глътка от кафето си, отваряйки нов уърд документ. Имаше да пише статия за новото училище, което отваряше врати. Беше скучен и сух материал, но докато не заловеше Блинг, трябваше да се задоволи с такива. Плюс с мечтите за името си на корицата. - Ще дойда, но само за да млъкнеш.

– Страхотно! Ще бъде двойна среща! - запляска с ръце Лухан и Кибум наистина се чудеше как е възможно момчето срещу него да е две години по-голямо. - Ще дойда у вас, за да ти помогна да си избереш дрехите.

– Мога и сам да се обличам. - тросна се Кибум, извивайки главата си настрани от монитора, за да изпрати мръсен поглед на Лухан. - А и последният път, когато те оставих да си ми стилист ме прибраха в затвора, защото ме помислиха за мъжка проститутка.

– Който те е карал да седиш на онази улица? - повдигна рамене Лухан. - А и после ти платих гаранцията, нали?

– Стоях на онази улица, защото ти ме заряза заради сладкият барман! - избухна Кибум. - Знаеш ли, че в участъка няма отделни килии? Трябваше да стоя три часа в компанията на двама наркодилари и истинска проститутка, която ми предложи да ми бъде сутеньор. Три часа, Лухан, три часа!

– Апартаментът на Лей беше в другия край на града. - промърмори Лухан. - А и щеше да е жестоко да го накарам да спре по средата, нали?

– А да оставиш най-добрият си приятел да виси три часа в пандиза, не е така ли?

– Преми го като житейски урок. - изчурулика жизнерадостно Лухан. - А и ако някой ден ти дадат статия за затворите ще имаш опит от първо лице.

Офисът им беше на третия етаж и Кибум не бе много сигурен, че падането от него ще доведе до смърт. Затова реши, че не си заслужава усилията да блъска Лухан от там.

Просто щеше да изчака. Все някога щеше да му се отдаде шанс да го блъсне под кола или още по-добре, автобус.

– За какво си мислиш? Имаш наистина зловеща физиономия. - обади се Лухан, гледайки го любопитно.

Кибум му се усмихна невинно.

 

***

 

– Юхун, ще те питам нещо, но искам да ми отговориш честно.

– Това не ми харесва… - промърмори полицаят и натъпка устата си с пържени картофки.

Двамата с Кибум седяха в любимото си заведение за бързо хранене, където се срещаха за обяд, когато им се откриваше свободно време.

– Би ли преспал с мен? - изтърси Кибум, навеждайки се напред на масата, сложил ръцете си пред таблата с храна на Юхун. - Имам предвид, ако не беше с Темин.

Юхун се задави с хапката си и започна да кашля. Кибум се стресна и се протегна напред през малката масичка, започвайки да го удря по гърба.

– Защо, по дяволите, ме питаш това?

– Просто ми е интересно… - промърмори Кибум виновно. - Забрави, че съм го казал. Беше глупав въпрос.

– Много глупав! - съгласи се Юхун и грабна чашата си с кола, отпивайки голяма глътка. - Ти си ми като брат! Все едно да ме питаш дали мисля майка си за секси!

– Добре, добре. Съжалявам. Може ли да приключим темата вече? - каза умолително Кибум. За негов ужас събота наближаваше и притеснението започваше да го стиска за гърлото. Проклет да бе Лухан и неговите идиотски планове. Проклет да бе и той, че изобщо се бе съгласил.

Юхун забеляза лошото настроение на Кибум и се намръщи.

За щастие, знаеше точно как да оправи нещата.

– Имам информация за теб. - каза лениво, взимайки кърпичка, за да изтрие устата си.

Лицето на Кибум веднага светна и той се изправи на стола си. Юхун не можеше да не го сравни с лабрадора, които имаха с Темин и който имаше същата реакция, когато чуваше отварянето на буркана с лакомства. Избухна в смях.

– Какво е толкова смешно? - попита Кибум и в гласа му се прокраднаха обидено нотки. Не обичаше да го взимат за подбив. - Нам Юхун, подиграваш ли ми се?

– Не, съжалявам. - размаха ръце Юхун, все още борейки се с последните остатъци на смеха. - Просто, трябваше да си видиш лицето.

– Радвам се, че външният ми вид толкова те забавлява. - каза сухо Кибум. - Задник.

Юхун най-накрая се успокой и си пое въздух. Хвана погледът на малкото момченце, което бе зяпнало униформата му от мига, в който бяха дошли и му намигна, карайки очите на детето да се уголемят комично и то да се обърне на другата страна засрамено.

– Е?

Юхун се обърна към Кибум и му изпрати извинителна усмивка.

– Имат подозрения, че Блинг ще нанесе ударът си отново. - каза той, гласът му, снишавайки се до шепот. Едва ли някой ги слушаше, но човек никога не можеше да е сигурен. Достатъчно рискуваше, като изнасяше информация за Кибум. - На някакъв благотворителен бал.

– Кога? - възкликна развълнувано Кибум, започвайки да рови лудешки из чантата си, за да си намери коженият тефтер, който предпочиташе пред електронният му събрат. нямаше да го има, ако от редакцията не бяха купили за всеки един от служителите. - Знаеш ли мястото? А точен час на началото? Дали ще мога да се вмъкна?

– Успокой топката, тигре. - рече сериозно Юхун. - Не знам точна дата, нито мястото или часът. Дочух го съвсем случайно. Поверили са случая с Блинг на най-добрите агенти. Нямам почти никакъв достъп до него.

– Трябва да разбереш! - Очите на Кибум горяха лудешки. - Това е изключително важно за мен.

– Ще се опитам. - обеща Юхун. - Но Кибум, не искам да те поливам със студена вода, но не мисля, че някой ще успее да го хване. Този мъж знае какво прави и си играе с нас като котка с мишка. Който и да е, е истински професионалист. Работи чисто, бързо и не остава следи. Нямаме нищи, абсолютно нищо. Освен факта, че наистина обича диаманти.

Кибум замълча, играейки си с химикалката.

Беше наясно с всичко това и знаеше, че шанса обикновен репортер като него да хване най-известният крадец на десетилетието е минимален, но знаеше и, че не може да се откаже. Една снимка, само една снимка щеше да е достатъчна, за да се изстреля кариерата му на върха. Нямаше да има повече статии за общински училища или паркинги с жетони. Не, тогава щеше да пише за истински неща и щеше да се гордее да вижда името си под тях.

Юхун гледаше мълчаливо към Кибум, четейки емоциите, които преминаваха по лицето му като отворена книга.

– Ще направя всичко възможно да разбера и ще ти се обадя, окей? - каза най-накрая, въздишайки. Не обичаше да гледа любимите си хора така. - Просто не искам да се разочароваш, ако не се получи нищо.

– Няма. - обеща Кибум макар и двамата да знаеха, че това не е напълно истината.

Беше безумно и глупаво, но младият репортер бе заложил всичките си карти на един крадец на диаманти.

***

– Извинете, сър, може ли да карате малко по-бързо? - попита любезно Кибум, подавайки главата си между шофьорското и пасажерското място отпред. - Закъснявам за наистина важна среща.

– Ако ми даваха по една йена всеки път, когато чувах това… - промърмори шофьорът, но въпреки това увеличи скоростта, за голямо облекчение на Кибум, който отпусна тялото си назад. Май трябваше да приеме предложението на Лухан за помощ. Беше му отнело два часа да си избере подходящи дънки и топ и пак не бе много сигурен, че е направил добър избор. Тъмния деним обгръщаше краката му като втора кожа и с бялата, изрязана на ленти блуза се чувстваше оголен. Затова бе решил и да вземе яке, въпреки че пролетта беше необичайно топла. Тъмно кестенявата му коса изглеждаше разрошена небрежно, сякаш туко що бе станал от леглото, му трябваха половин пакетче лак за коса и петнадесет минути, за да се получи така както му харесваше. Общо взето бе доволен от резултата.

Но отдавна не бе излизал и имаше чувството, че е забравил как се играе по тази игра.

А това, че имаше два нови презерватива в портмонето си, нямаше нищо общо с факта, че се надяваше тази вечер да завърши в хоризонтално положение.

Ни най-малко.

Може би мъничко.

Но кой можеше да го вини. Той беше млад мъж със своите нужди, които двадесет и пет сантиметрово подобие на пенис с три вида вибрации, вече наистина не можеше да задоволи.

Таксито спря пред входа на ‘Алабатрос’ и Кибум плати на шофьорът, не забравяйки да му даде солиден бакшиш.

– Защо закъсня толкова? - посрещна го ми в мига, в който излезе от колата Лухан, сложил ръце на кръста си.

Кибум повдигна рамене. Нямаше начин да си признае, че закъснението му за срещата беше заради дилемата му какво да облече.

Лухан го инспектира от главата до петите и явно беше доволен от видяното, защото кимна на себе си и го хвана за китката, повличайки го към входа, пренебрегвайки опашката, която се бе извила пред него.

Охрана му им хвърли бърз поглед и откачи желязната част на въжето, правейки им път.

– Как влязохме? - попита Кибум любопитно. Бяха още в коридора, но вече се усещаше баса по пода.

– Ще се учудиш, колко далеч може да те заведе един готин задник. - Лухан подкрепи думите си със звучно пляскане по задните си части, които незнайно как бе вкарал във въз тесни панталони, които не оставяха нищо на въображението му. Черния потник и вдигнатата коса нагоре допълваха идеално вида на секси бунтар и Кибум за пореден път се възхити на уменията на приятеля си да променя външния си вид с такава лекота. - Крис успя да запази сепаре на втория етаж. Там поне ще можем да говорим.

Кибум кимна в отговор, въпреки че Лухан продължаваше да го дърпа напред и нямаше как да го чуе. Стомахът му се бе свил топка и нервите го изяждаха жив.

В клубът ги посрещна обичайната гледка на забавляващи се, сравнително подпиинали млади хора, които или танцуваха, или се опитваха да имитират подобно действие. Лухан заобиколи дансинга покрай бара и Кибум го последва облекчено, хвърляйки по някой любопитен поглед около себе си. Стигнаха до стълбите и двете момчета ги изкачиха набързо, по средата дръпвайки се настрани, за да направят път на млада сервитьорка с празна табла в ръка. Момичето им се усмихна с благодарност и Кибум отговори на усмивката, повечето от рефлекс, от колкото от нещо друго.

Сепарето, което Крис бе резервирал се оказа оказа в отделна стая, където звукът от мощните уредби достигаше заглушено и далечно. Лухан едва бе отворил вратата, когато ги посрещна висок, русокос мъж с наистина впечатляващи вежди. Лицето на Кибум лумна в червено, когато Лухан не се поколеба да целуне новото си гадже със страст, която подхождаше повече на затворените врати в спалнята. Кибум се изкашля, надявайки се това да привлече вниманието на другият репортер, но къде ти.

– Никакво чувство за приличност, а? - обади се приятен, непознат глас и Кибум заобиколи двойката, заставайки лице в лице с уговорената си среща.

Младият мъж, който се бе кръстосал краката небрежно, определено беше приятна гледка за окото и Кибум преглътна. Светло-лешникова коса, обграждаше кръголико лице. Красиви, сапфирени очи бяха вперени с интерес в Кибум, докато плътни устни бяха извити в лека усмивка. Едва ли беше по-висок от него, но впитата риза показваше наличието на наистина впечатляваща мускулна маса.

– Казвам се Шиумин. - представи се той и протегна ръката си напред. Кибум впери погледът си в дългите, изящни пръсти, чудейки се какво ли щеше да е усещането, ако те погалеха голата му кожа. - А твоето име?

Кибум се изкашля отново, опитвайки се да прикрие смущението си.

– Кибум. Приятно ми е да се запознаем.

– Удоволствието е изцяло мое. - отговори Шиумин.

– Ауу, нали ти казах, че са един за друг. - обади се самодоволно Лухан, който най-накрая беше отлепил устните си от намръщеният красавец, който бе обвил ръката си около тънкия му кръст собственически.

Кибум пламна и стисна зъби.

‘Прости ми майко’, помисли си той. ‘Но синът ти ще стане убиец’.

 

***

Може би, беше прекалил с алкохола.

Спомените от това как се беше озовал от клубът до притиснат срещу вратата на луксозен апартамент в непознат жилищен комплекс, наистина бяха много мъгляви. И Кибум щеше да си спомни, наистина щеше да го направи, ако не бяха двете топли устни, които сега усърдно смучеха врата му, карайки пръстите на краката му да се свиват и отпускат от удоволствие. Пръстите на ръцете му се бяха заровили в косите на Шиумин, скубейки меките кичури, когато удоволствието му идваше твърде много. Но по звуците, които издаваше партньорът му всеки път, когато това се случеше, не личеше да има нещо против.

– Още… - изплъзна се от подпухналите, розовеещи устни на Кибум и той затвори очи, когато всичко около него започна да се върти. - Моля те, Шиумин.

– Имаш ли си някаква идея, колко си секси, когато се молиш така? - прошепна в ухото му другият мъж, плъзвайки езикът си във вътрешността му. - Нещата, които искам да направя с теб. Ти дори не знаеш.

– Покажи ми тогава. - заповяда Кибум, насилвайки се да отвори очи. Погледът му се срещна с този на Шиумин, привлечен като магнит и от толкова близо можеше да види, че очите му не бяха напълно черни, за каквито ги бе взел в началото, а по скоро тъмнокафяви със ситни, златни точици разпръснати в кръг около ириса. - Искам да ми покажеш.

Шиумин изръмжа, звукът повече животински, от колкото човешки и нападна вратът му с нова сила, този път, включвайки и зъбите си. Устата на Кибум зейна отворена, но от нея не излезе никакъв звук. Единственото което му оставаше, докато Шиумин си играеше с тялото му като с музикален инструмент, бе да впие в ноктите си в рамената му и да приеме това, което имаше да му даде. Едната ръка на Шиумин се пъхна под блузата му и за момент се спря на мекият му корем, преди да се плъзне нагоре и да извие рязко едното зърно на Кибум, които извика от болка и изненада, които почти веднага бяха заменени от прилив на удоволствие. Коленете му омекнаха и ако не беше тежестта на тялото на Шиумин, Кибум вече щеше да се е свлякъл.

Шиумин се усмихна победоносно и без да даде шанс на Кибум да се възстанови, надигна блузата и устните му бързо намериха другото му зърно, започвайки да го смуче и хапе, повтаряйки действията отново и отново. Свободната му ръка се спусна към дупето на Кибум, стискайки меките полу-глобуси и притискайки го още по плътно към себе си, така че ерекциите им да са в директен контакт, разделени единствено от тънките платове на дрехите им.

Шиумин се отдалечи изведнъж от него, очите ми изпивайки това, което самият той бе причинил на Кибум.

А още дори не бяха стигнали до спалнята.

– З-защо спря? - попита Кибум, не можейки да скрие разочарованието си. Шиумин заби погледът си в полу-отворените устни, след което продължи надолу кум гърдите му. Блузата се бе свлякла надолу от едната страна, но от другата все още имаше идеална видимост към лявото зърно, което още блестеше, покрито от слюнката му. Подутина в предната част на панталоните му също не можеше да бъде пропусната и ако трябваше да съди по мокрото петно там, Кибум беше без бельо.

Какво лошо момче.

Шиумин му подаде ръка и Кибум я пое без колебание, следвайки домакиня си към спалнята.

Тази нощ Кибум си припомни, защо вибраторите, не можеха да се сравнят с истинското нещо.

 

***

На другата сутрин, Кибум отключи входната врата на малкият си апартамента с блажена усмивка на лицето си. Въпреки болката в задните си части и факта, че вероятно трябваше да си носи възглавничка, където и да ходеше в следващите няколко дни.

My Anaconda don't...  
My Anaconda don't...  
My Anaconda don't want none unless you g-

Кибум натисна зеленото копче на екрана на телефона си и го подпря към ухото си.

– Да. - каза примерено.

– Добро утро, слънчице. - чу се дразнещо, веселият глас на Лухан. - Как е дупенцето?

– Дупенцето? Туко що нарече задника ми дупенцето? На колко си? На шест? - поклати глава Кибум и се наведе надолу за да погали Пудинг по гушата. Пълничкото, бяло коте издаде доволен звук и продължи да се търка в краката на собственика си, гледайки го очаквателно. Кибум се засмя и се запъти в кухнята, мятайки чантата си върху дивана в хола.

– Да, да. Зарежи това. - каза нетърпеливо Лухан. - Искам подробности. Беше ли му голям? А позата? Кажи ми, че не си лежал по гръб. Това е скучно. С тези мускули едва ли му е било проблем да те изчука на някоя стена.

Кибум отдръпна телефонът от ухото си и го погледна възмутено, леко смутен от подбора на думи на приятеля си.

– Понякога е наистина отвратителен. - каза на Пудинг, който измяука в съгласие или в глад. По скоро глад. Като се имаше предвид, че беше седнал до празната си купичка. Кибум върна телефонът обратно до ухото си, тъкмо в момента, когато Лухан описваше много детайлно любимата си поза и това как свършва по-бързо с нея. - Виж, Лухан, това наистина е интересно, но трябва да затварям. Имам работа.

– Да чистиш дупенцето? - предположи другото момче.

– Кълна се, ако още веднъж кажеш наречеш задника ми дупенцето… - започна заплашително Кибум.

– И аз те обичам. До после. - побърза да затвори Лухан.

Кибум остави телефонът на кухненската маса, обръщайки се, за да вземе котешката храна от един от шкафовете на мивката. Тъкмо късаше опаковката, когато телефонът му започна да звъни отново.

– Не ме интересува поза номер 73 от Кама Сутра. - заяви Кибум раздразнено.

– Добре за теб. - засмя се Юхун. - Защото позите са само 64.

Защо, по дяволите, не беше погледнал кой звъни. Кибум започна да удря главата си в хладилника, благодарен поне за това, че Юхун не беше пред него.

– Не съм казал нищо и ти не си чул нищо. 

– Окей, но следващия обяд е от теб.

Кибум се върна към котешката храна, навеждайки се надолу, за да я сипе в купичката. Пудинг дори не го изчака, пъхайки се между краката му и започвайки да яде лакомо. Кибум се изправи, правейки гримаса, когато движението разтегна изнежените му мускули.

Възглавничка, определено възглавничка.

– Добре, изнудвач такъв. Не знам как спиш нощем.

– Като новородено, благодаря, че попита.

Кибум изсумтя и излезе от кухнята, отивайки към спалнята си, за да се преоблече. Въпреки че се беше споделил една баня с Шиумин сутринта ( другото момче му беше показало какво точно можеше да прави с тези свои пълни устни) нямаше да откаже нов душ.

– Но не за това се обаждам.

– Не думай. Никога нямаше да позная. - завъртя очите си Кибум и отвори едната врата на гардероба, избирайки си бельо.

– Продължавай така и наистина няма да ти кажа нищо.

– Юхун.

– Шегувах се.

– И? Каква е толкова важно, че да ми се обадиш неделя сутрин? - Кибум изкара един чифт боксерки и го остави до хавлията на леглото, отивайки до прозореца и дръпвайки пердето. Дъждът вече бе спрял, но облаците още правеха мрачен денят.

– Това, че довечера си на бал. Слагайки сребърните пантофки, Пепеляшке.

– За какво говориш? - намръщи се Кибум, но после му просветна и на лицето му се появи широка усмивка. - Чакай малко. За Блинг ли? Разбрал си, къде е мястото? Кажи ми, че си го направил, Юхун!

– Направих го. - потвърди полицаят. - И не само това. Довечера ще бъдеш сервитьор.

Кибум извика радостно и започна да подскача наоколо, забравяйки, че пердето все още бе дръпнато и така разкриваше идеална гледка към стаята му от съседната сграда.

– Казах ти, напълно луд. - заяви госпожа Ян, надигайки чашата с кафето си и отпивайки малка глътка.

– Съгласна. - кимна госпожа Сонг.

Но и двете жени не отместиха поглед, седнали на масичката на терасата. Луд или не, младият мъж отсреща наистина имаше хубаво дупе.


	2. Chapter 2

– Желаете ли още шампанско, господине? - усмихна се фалшиво Кибум на поредния дебел политик, който му отговори с високомерно махване на ръка, така сякаш репортерът ( в този момент сервитьор) не е нищо повече освен нахална муха. - Както желаете. 

 

Кибум се отдалечи с известна доза облекчение, потискайки желанието да навре някоя от дългите чаши в гърлото на приличния на шопар мъж. Докато действието би му донесло неоспоримо задоволство, то щеше да му докара и някоя друга вечер в пандиза, нещо което не бе сигурен, че ще може да понесе отново. Да не говорим, че и прикритието щеше да му бъде разкрито. 

 

А това, Кибум много искаше да избегне по възможност. 

 

Огледа се за майордомът и когато не видя и следа от високият, плешив мъж, чиято походка много приличаше тази на пингвин, реши че ще може да се измъкне за кратка почивка зад една от големите, тъмночервени завеси, поставяйки таблата си върху дългите, покрити с бели покривки маси, които бяха отрупани с ордьоври.

 

След още един поглед (започваш да ставаш параноичен, Кибум), той се скри зад завесата, осъзнавайки с изненада, че зад нея има врата към терасата. Не можейки да устои на изкушението, той се шмугна натам, решавайки, че няколко минути навън няма да да навредят на никога. А и наистина имаше нужда от чист въздух. 

 

Бяха минали два часа от партито, а засега не бе забелязал нищо необичайно. Започваше да се чуди дали информацията, която му беше дал Юхун наистина беше вярна. 

 

Кибум се подпря на каменният перваз, оставяйки хладният въздух да погали страните му. От долу, градът пулсираше от светлини, по жив от всякога. Шиумин бе някъде там, може би пронизвайки някой друг с погледът си. От тази мисъл, коремът на Кибум се сви и той се намръщи. Трудно се справяше с термина свалки за една нощ. Твърде бързо се привързваше към хората и предпочиташе да бъде сам, пред това да му разбият сърцето. 

 

Само по тънката риза на униформата, Кибум скоро започна да зъзне, но все още не му се прибираше. Беше уморен и самотен. Не така беше си представял живота на един журналист в университета. Може би, Лухан беше прав и трябваше да си намери някой сериозен. Някой, който го чакаше в къщи след работа с блага дума и нежна ръка. 

 

– Не е ли малко студено да стоиш тук без връхна дреха? 

 

Кибум подскочи и се обърна към натрапника, опитвайки се да скрои бърза лъжа, защото си е позволил да напусне работното си място. 

 

Вместо това обаче, забрави как да диша. 

 

– Или си от онзи тип хора, които постоянно се оплакват, че им е топло? - усмихна се красавецът и белите му зъби лъснаха на показ. 

 

– Ами аз… такова… - каза интелигентно Кибум, четири години обучение как да се справя с неочаквани ситуации, отивайки в кошчето за боклук. 

 

Непознатият мъж имаше платинено руса коса, която падаше върху челото му, подредена в идеалната прическа. Големи, кафяви очи, чип нос и изкусително плътни устни, които в момента бяха извити в закачлива усмивка. Беше облечен в черен костюм, който очевидно беше направен по поръчка. 

 

– Как се казваш? 

 

– Кибум. - отговори без колебание репортерът и веднага му се прииска да си върне назад думите. – Имам предвид Кий. Кибум е само прякор. 

 

– Кибум е прякор, а Кий е истинското ти име? - попита непознатият развеселено. Беше на няколко стъпки разстояние и Кибум можеше да подуши парфюмът му, някаква тежка, мускусна миризма. 

 

Кибум си пое дълбоко въздух, опитвайки да се се вземе в ръце.Той бе Ким Кибум. Той бе професионалист-

 

Нова усмивка и Кибум не можеше да отговори с подобна, чувствайки краката си като желе. 

 

Той бе пълен идиот. 

 

Добре време беше за тактическо отстъпление. 

 

Насили се да се усмихне, точно тази усмивка, която беше използвал през цялата вечер и се поклони.   
– Съжалявам, господине. Ще ви бъда благодарен, ако не споменавате малка ни среща пред никого. Не искам да изгубя работата си. Наистина съжалявам. 

 

След това, без да поглежда към ходещият на два крака секс, се опита да го заобиколи, потупвайки се мислено по рамото. Ето така се правеше. 

 

Но тогава ходещият на два крака секс го хвана за лакътя и го издърпа към себе си. 

 

– Не попита как се казвам. - прошепна в ухото му той и Кибум не можеше да спре тръпките, които избиха по тялото му, когато топлият дъх на непознатия погали ушната му мида. – Не се ли интересуваш?

 

Кибум всъщност много, много се интересуваше, но въпроса не бе в това. Не. Въпросът бе, че той имаше мисия и ако провалеше един от редките случай да се окаже толкова близко до Блинг никога нямаше да си го прости.

 

Да прости на пениса си, това е. 

 

Тогава, като негово спасение, от залата от вътре се чуха истеричните писъци на жена. 

 

Непознатия пусна Кибум и магията бе развалена. 

 

– Какво става пък сега? - промърмори си Кибум и бутна завесата, надничайки вътре.   
В голямата зала на имението цареше пълен хаос. Мъжете тичаха насам-натам, а жените стояха на групички и си шептяха възбудени. Погледът на Кибум падна върху домакинята на събитието, около която се бяха събрали няколко униформени. Жената се опитваше да им обясни нещо през хлиповете си, мачкайки в ръката си копринена кърпичка. 

 

Не беше трудно да се досетиш какво е станало. 

 

– Мамка му. - изпсува Кибум и прибра главата си, ритайки стената в безсилие. 

 

Телефонът му започна да вибрира в джоба на панталона му и Кибум го изкара с вкочанели пръсти, вдигайки без да си прави да види повиквателя. .

– Да? 

 

– Успя ли? - попита Юхун. 

 

Кибум въздъхна. 

 

– Ясно. - промърмори полицаят. - Сега се обадиха на началника ни. Измъкнал е смарагдената огърлица под носа им и половин час никой не е разбрал за кражбата. Този човек е фантом. Накита струва милиони на черния пазар. Този път наистина е ударил джакпота. 

 

– Юхун, трябва да затварям.- прекъсна го Кибум. 

 

– Знаеш, че не можеш да пишеш за нищо от това, което ти казах, нали? 

 

– Спокойно, няма. - успокой го Кибум, търкайки слепоочието си уморено. 

 

– Прибери се и се наспи Кибум. - посъветва го Юхун загрижено. 

 

– Ще го направя. - излъга Кибум. - Лека вечер.

 

– Лека вечер и на теб. 

 

Кибум се подпря на стената, гневен на себе си. Ако беше останал вътре, ако не беше се разсеял с… 

 

Чак тогава се спомни, че имаше компания, но когато погледна към мястото, където стоеше другият мъж от него нямаше и следа. Терасата бе дълга и широка, нямаше място, където човек можеше да се скрие. Заинтригуван, Кибум я обиколи, само за да се увери, че наистина няма друга врата към залата освен тази, през която той бе влязъл. 

 

Но беше очевидно, че беше сам на нея. 

 

Какво по дяволите?

 

 

*** 

 

 

– Кофти вечер? - попита самодоволно малкото лайно ака Лухан. 

 

– Просто не казвай нищо. - Кибум бутна челото на другия репортер и го заобиколи. - Знаеш, че малко подкрепа от време на време няма да ти направи нищо. 

 

– Сигурен ли си? - попита Лухан. - Според нови проучвания-

 

– е по-добре да си затвориш устата, ако искаш да не ти изтръгна езика. - завърши сладко вместо него Кибум, заемайки мястото си в конферентната стая. 

 

– Виждам толкова много гняв във в теб. - поклати глава Лухан и седна до него. - Шиумин не те ли из-

 

Кибум побърза да му запуше устата, хвърляйки бърз поглед към Хоя, който бе застанал до машината с кафе, търпеливо, чакайки капучиното си, очевидно без да им обръща внимание, за голямо облекчение на Кибум. 

 

– Внимавай с езика, бе. - скастри той най-добрият си приятел. 

 

Лухан издърпа дланта от устните си раздразнено. 

 

– Добре. Нека парафразирам. Шиумин не прави ли нежна и страстна любов с теб, докато не забравиш собственото си име?

 

Кибум си позволи малка усмивка, въпреки лошото настроение. 

 

– Охо, знам какво означава това изражение. - възкликна Лухан. 

 

За спасение на Кибум, останалите им колеги започнаха да пристигат един след друг и Лухан нямаше друг избор, освен да си затвори устата. 

 

– Не си мисли, че си се измъкнал. - прошепна в ухото му познат глас и Кибум въздъхна уморено. - Трябват ми подробности. 

 

След още пет минути дойде и главният редактор, носейки със себе си голяма папка в която бе сортирал всички задачи за деня и репортерите, които трябваше да ги изпълнят. 

 

Кибум се надяваше да му се падне нещо интересно. 

 

Но тогава погледът на Йонг падна върху него и на лицето му се появи самодоволна усмивка. 

 

Кибум разбра, че е прецакан, още преди главният редактор да си отвори устата. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

– Сигурно се шегуваш! - не успя да въздържи възмущението си Кибум, блъскайки вратата на офисът им толкова силно, че една от картините, които бяха закачили на стената падна на земята, стъклената поставка, разбивайки се на парчета - Нарочно го прави! Казвам ти, Лухан. Заради онази статия с копираният полицай е. 

 

– Не може да си сигурен. - въздъхна Лухан, сбутвайки парчетата на една страна. Трябваше да помоли някоя от чистачките да изчисти бъркотията после. - Не само ти си прецакан. Ще трябва да вися в миризлива клетка на маймуни цял ден. 

 

– О, така ли? А да висиш цял ден в старчески дом, как ти се струва? 

 

– Е, поне ще ядеш торта. - повдигна рамене Лухан, отпускайки се на стола си. Имаше двадесет минути преди да му се наложеше да слезе на паркинга. 

 

– Подиграваш ли ми се? - попита намръщено Кибум, осъзнавайки че търси някой върху когото да излее гнева си, но не можейки да се спре. - Какво толкова му е интересното на мъж, който навършва в 110 години? В Китай постоянно го правят. Едва ли има репортажи за тях. 

 

– Виж, Кибум. Просто направи проклетата статия. Йонг няма да ти е вечно ядосан. 

 

– Аха! Значи и ти мислиш, че е нарочно!

 

– Естествено, че е нарочно. - извъртя очи Лухан. - Винаги правиш обратното на това, което ти каже. 

 

– Не съм виновен, че имам различни виждания от неговите! - избухна Кибум и се приближи до прозореца, подпирайки челото си на стъклото. - Шибан задник. Мисли се за велик само защото офиса му е на последният етаж. 

 

– По тихо! - смъмри го Лухан. - Тук и стените имаш уши. 

 

– Не ме интересува. Който иска да ме чува. 

 

Лухан поклати глави намръщено. Познаваше добре Кибум и знаеше, че това държание не е типично за него. Нещо наистина трябваше да го е разстроило. 

 

– Искаш ли да дойдеш довечера у нас? Ще си изберем някакъв филм и ще точим лиги по готините актьори.

 

Кибум се обърна към него, чертите на лицето му, омеквайки леко. 

 

– Ще издържиш ли една вечер без Крис? - попита той полу-сериозно, полу-шеговито. – Защото наистина не ми се играе ролята на трето колело. 

 

– Можем да се обадим и на Шиумин и… - един поглед от страна на Кибум го накара да замълчи. - Или най-добре да сме си само двамата. Като в добрите стари времена. 

 

Двамата млади мъже се споделиха една обща усмивка, вълна от носталгия, заливайки ги. 

 

На вратата се почука. 

 

– Да? - каза Кибум. 

 

Вратата се отвори и висок младеж с огромен букет от бели рози влезе вътре, очите му подавайки се отгоре цветята.

 

– Някой от вас да се казва Ким Кибум? - попита той и Лухан изсвири с уста. 

 

– Аз. - вдигна ръка Кибум, чувствайки се безкрайно глупаво с движението.

 

– Тези цветя са за вас. Ако можете да подпишете? 

 

Репортера пое букета и го остави на бюрото на Лухан, което бе по-близо до вратата. Подписа се на разносвача и той се сбогува с тях, излизайки от кабинета.

 

– Бас хващам, че са от Шиумин! - възкликна Лухан, едва изчаквайки вратата да се затвори, за да започне да се рови из цветята, търсейки картичка, изпреварвайки все още стъписаният Кибум.- Ето я! Чакай малко. Надявам се отново да се срещнем, Д? Кой по дяволите е Д? Криеш ли нещо от мен, Кибум? 

 

Кибум грабна картичката от ръцете на Лухан. Разтвори я и прочете набързо краткото послание, на челото му появявайки се бръчки. Д? 

 

– Нямам си никаква идея. 

 

Лухан продължи да го гледа подозрително. 

 

– Сериозно, Лухан. Не знам кой ги е изпратил. 

 

Лухан въздъхна театрално, цупейки се като дете. 

 

– Така не е забавно.- изсумтя той. - Може да са от таен обожател? Но пише да се срещнем пак.Това означава, че вече сте се срещнали веднъж, нали?

 

Кибум повдигна рамене. Остави картичката на бюрото и се наведе напред, за да вдиша сладкия аромат на розите, ъгълчетата на устата му повдигайки се нагоре. Може би днес нямаше да е толкова лош ден все пак. 

 

– Не е честно. На мен никой не ми изпраща цветя.

 

– Животът е несправедлив. 

 

– Дано стареца да си напълни памперса, докато го интервюираш!

 

– Дано се подхлъзнеш на обелка от банан. 

 

– Хъм.

 

– Хъм.

 

Кибум и Лухан се изгледаха и избухнаха едновременно в смях, атмосферата разведрявайки се. 

 

*** 

 

Дъждът не валеше силно. 

 

Поне така си мислеше, Кибум докато гледаше бурята от прозореца на малката си, раздрънкана тойота, която си обещаваше, че ще замени всяко новогодишно парти през последните години. Но събраните пари винаги отиваха за нещо друго, а и честно казано, Кибум обичаше колата си. Въпреки че понякога трябваше да удари с юмрук два, три пъти по таблото, за да тръгне радиото или това че задната му врата не се отваряше отвън, а само отвътре. 

 

Мразеше да пътува със снимачния екип в миризливия им бус, където операторите обикновено коментираха краката на някой модел или кой отбор ще спечели във вечерният мач. Това означаваше, че трябва да заделя по-голяма сума за гориво от заплатата си, но Кибум държеше на свободата си и това беше цената за нея. 

 

Радиото бе пуснато на любимата му радиостанция и пръстите на Кибум несъзнателно барабаниха с такт в музиката, тананикайки си думите на песен стара почти колкото него. Не бързаше да слиза, защото неговата работа беше почти завършена. Оставаше им само да озвучат материала и да го предадат на редакторите. Минаваше три и половина и до края на работният ден имаше по малко от час. 

 

Интервюто със стареца се оказа изненадващо приятно и лишено от каквито и да е било инциденти (макар една от възрастните жени да бе хванала задника на един от операторите, стискайки силно с кокаливите си пръсти, намигайки на леко ужасеният мъж). Столетника все още беше с чист ум и дори успя да разкаже няколко истории от младостта си, които наистина бяха забавни. Общо взето можеше да е много, много по-зле. 

 

Кибум си спомни за Лухан и образът на най-добрият му приятел заобиколен от няколко шимпанзета го накара да се усмихне. 

 

Песента свърши и радио диджея пусна нова, едно от онези парчета, които нямаха много смисъл от към текст, но имаха страхотен бийт и Кибум намали леко, правейки физиономия, когато бедните тонколони започнаха да пращят, не понасяйки басът. Още едни от нещата, които наистина трябваше да смени, но така и не намираше средства. 

 

Само да хванеше нещо за Блинг. Само една снимка и всичко щеше да се промени. Знаеше, че е безумно да вярва, че ще успее, още повече след вчера, но въпреки това го правеше. Малко по-малко бе започнало да се превръща в мания и Кибум се страхуваше, че ако наистина не успееше една част от него щеше да умре. И това бе студентът, който не спираше да мечтае, дори тогава, когато спеше по два три часа, защото трябваше да работи и да учи едновременно. Някакси, осъзна Кибум с известна горчивина, тогава беше много по-щастлив, от колкото в настоящето. Работеше като репортер само от четири години, но суровата реалност бе убила желанието му и страстта към работата му.

 

Затова се държеше за Блинг като удавник за сламка. Не бяха само парите. Имаше нещо много вълнуващо( и романтично по онзи Робин Худ начин, макар Кибум никога нямаше да си го признае на глас) в това да търсиш крадец, за които никой не знаеше нищо. 

 

Телефонът му започна да звъни и Кибум го взе от седалка до него, където го беше оставил. Хвърли му любопитен поглед, очаквайки да види името на Лухан, но беше непознат номер. След кратко колебание реши да вдигне. 

 

– Здравей, Кибум. - измърка приятен, мъжки глас в ухото му и веждите на Кибум се сключиха.

 

– Кой се обажда? - попита. 

 

– Кой мислиш, че е? 

 

– Не знам. - отсече Кибум. Не беше в настроение за игри. 

 

– Нямаш никакво въображение, а? - зацъка мъжът с език. - А мислех, че репортерите трябва да имат по много от него. 

 

– Кажете ми какво искате или ще затворя. - каза Кибум, стомахът му свивайки се неприятно. 

 

– Какво ще кажеш да се видим? Вече свърши с интервюто, нали? 

 

– От къде знаеш? - попита Кибум, зарязвайки учтивата форма. Вече наистина започваше да се ядосва. 

 

– Ще те чакам на кафенето на ъгъла. Дано да имаш чадър. 

 

След тези линията прекъсна и Кибум дръпна телефона от ухото си, вглеждайки се в дисплея. 

 

– Какво по-дяволите?


	3. Chapter 3

Натиснах бравата на вратата на кафенето рязко, бързайки да се скрия от проливния дъжд. Заведението не беше голямо и с Лухан неведнъж бяхме идвали тук в миналото, възползвайки се от факта, че е близо до редакцията и не се налагаше да използваме кола. Сервитьорката, чернокоса жена на средна възраст, ми се усмихна, хвърляйки бърз поглед към подгизналите ми дрехи. Отговорих с извинителна усмивка и се завъртях към масите, търсейки с очи мъжът, който ми се беше обадил. 

 

Не беше трудно да го забележа, защото бе единственият друг клиент. Стоеше с гръб към мен, черно кожено яке подчертавайки широките рамене, карайки русата коса да изпъкне още повече. Намръщих се и се насочих натам, устните ми стиснати в права линия. Нямах си никаква идея кой може да бъде, но който и да бе щях да му покажа кой е Ким Кибум. 

 

– Вие ли ми се обадихте? - попитах рязко, едва достигнал масата. 

 

Мъжът надигна глава и дъхът ми секна. 

 

– Колко точно професии имаш, Кибуми? - попита господин секс на два крака, в очите му блестейки дяволите пламъче. - Сервитьор през нощта, репортер през деня?

 

– Не ме наричай Кибуми! - изсъсках, обземайки ме паника. От къде беше разбрал за мен? В редакцията не знаеха за малкото фиаско, да не говорим, колко щеше да загази Юхун за информацията, която ми беше дал, ако някой от началството му разбереше. - Да ме изнудваш ли ми се обади? Защото ако е така трябва да знаеш и това, че не съм богат.

 

– Кой е казал, че искам пари? - прошепна русокосият мъж и се наведе напред. - Може да ми платиш с тялото си. 

 

Ченето ми висна и аз направих крачка назад, удряйки се в другата маса. 

 

– Няма да ти дам органите си! - извиках. 

 

Сексът на два крака избухна в смях. 

 

– Казах ти, че може да заплатиш с тялото си и първото, което ти хрумна е, че искам да продам органите ти? - попита ме той, когато се успокой. Устните му все още бяха толкова широко разтегнати, че се чудех как не го боляха. - Ти си интересен екземпляр, Ким Кибум. Радвам се, че съдбата ме срещна с теб. 

 

Направих физиономия, но преди да мога да отговоря, сервитьорката се приближи предпазливо. 

 

– Заповядайте меню. - каза тя и ми го подаде набързо. - След малко ще се върна за поръчката ви. 

 

– Благодаря. - казах неловко. 

 

Супер, вече ме мислеха за откачалка.

 

– Няма ли да седнеш? 

 

Хвърлих му гаден поглед. 

 

– Сякаш имам някакъв друг избор. - промърморих, докато се намествах в стола остреща. - Ще ми кажеш ли как се казваш? 

 

– Най-накрая попита. - засмя се той. - Джонгхюн. Приятно ми е да се запознаем. 

 

– Джонгхюн… - повторих след него и тогава ми просветна нещо. - Чакай ти ли ми изпрати цветята? 

 

Джонгхюн кимна, изглеждайки предоволен от себе си. Облечен небрежно изглеждаше като съвсем различен човек, макар и все така привлекателен. Опитвах се да не се вторачвам много в откритите от белият пуловер ключици. 

 

– Каква е целта ти? Както казах, нямам пари. И не давам тялото си. - побързах да добавя, когато Джонгхюн отвори уста. – А и щом си бил на онова парти, значи имаш достатъчно в банковата си сметка.

 

Сервитьорката дойде отново и аз и върнах менюто без да съм го отворил. Без това знаех какво да си поръчам. Двойно капучино без захар. 

– Не обичаш сладки или си на диета? - попита Джонгхюн в мига в който отново останахме само двамата. Изглеждаше отговора наистина го интересуваше, което бе смехотворно. – Защото ако е вторато, знам една, която наистина действа. 

 

– Ти добре ли си с главата? - казах невинно. - Защото ако е това, аз пък знам една наистина добра лудница. 

 

– Бивш клиент, предполагам. 

 

Стиснах зъби. 

 

– Не се притеснявай де. Чувал съм, че лудите са наистина добри в леглото. - намигна ми Джонгхюн, очите му, задържайки се върху устните ми. 

 

Усетих как се изчервявам и проклех предателското си тяло. Не трябваше да смятаме враговете си за секси! 

 

– Прибери ноктите, коте. Просто се шегувах. - вдигна ръце Джонгхюн. - Но някой казвал ли ти е, че си наистина секси, когато си засрамен?

 

– Кой е казал, че съм засрамен. - възкликнах възмутено, хвърляйки поглед към съседната празна маса, сякаш за да кажа ‘можеш ли да си представиш?’. - Това е естественият ми тен! Няма причина поради която да се засрамвам. Някой май има прекалено голямо его. Света не се върти около теб и сексият ти задник… Имах предвид дебел задник! 

 

Джонгхюн вдигна едната си вежда, хапейки долната си устна, за да спре смехът си. 

 

– Заповядайте капучиното, което си поръчахте, сър. - обади се познатият глас на сервитьорката и лицето ми съвсем обогати червения си цвят, когато осъзнах, че е чула всичко. 

 

– Благодаря… - промърморих нещастно, струвайки ми се, че хващам съжалителния и поглед. 

 

– Някой казвал ли ти е колко си сладък-

 

– Сериозно, съветвам да млъкнеш преди да се опитам да навра чаената лъжичка в анусата ти. 

 

– Палавник такъв.

 

*** 

 

– Изглеждаш ужасно. - контрастира Лухан, който изненадващо все още бе във офиса. Но по още по-изненадващото бе факта,че на бюрото му има щайга с банaни. - Да не си се къпал? С дрехите? Знаеш, че има едно чудесно изобретение наречено чадър, нали?

 

– Искам ли да знам какво правят бананите тук? - попитах, дори не си правейки труда да сваля мокрото си палто. - И защо си още тук? Мислех че отдавна ще си си тръгнал. 

 

– Озвучах репортажа и реших да те изчакам. - повдигна рамене Лухан. - Знаеше ли, че шимпанзетата правят секс за удоволствие? 

 

– Не…? 

 

– Ами правят го. - закима с глава Лухан и посегна да си вземе банан, белейки обелката на четири. - Винаги съм си знаел, че имам неустоим задник. 

 

Обърнах се на пети. 

 

– Ти…? Сериозно…?

 

– Какво аз? - попита ме неразбиращо Лухан. Но после му просветна. - Не! Божичко! Ти си извратен! 

 

– Виня това последните години през които ми се налага да контактувам с теб. - промърморих и се отпуснах на стола си, протягайки крака напред. – Ами какво беше това за задника?

 

– Една маймуна се опита да ме опъне, но гледачите успяха да го примамят със сладки. - направи гримаса Лухан. - Донгу не спря да се смее и трябваше да прекъснем репортажа. 

 

– Да, защото опита на маймуна да те опъне не го е прекъснал, нали? 

 

– Щеше да се получи забавен репортаж. 

 

– Да, за зоофили. 

 

– Любовта си е любов. 

 

– Предпочитам обекта на моята любов да не ходи на четири крака. - троснах се. 

 

– Зарежи това. - махна с ръка Лухан, изпсувайки звучно, когато не успя да улучи кошчето за боклук с обелката за банан и му се наложи да стане, за да я хвърли, където и е мястото. – Как мина твоето интервю? Някакви инциденти с пълни памперси?

 

– Иска ти се, нали? 

 

– Толкова ли съм прозрачен? 

 

– Тогава ще ми се наложи да те разочаровам. - промърморих, гледайки как по прозореца се стичат вадички вода. 

 

– В този случай, защо си в лошо настроение? - очите на Лухан се присвиха и аз знаех този поглед. Погледа на куче, което е подушило, че кучката на съседите се е разгонила се е разгонила. - Случило ли се е нещо интересно? 

 

Под интересно, Лухан обикновено имаше предвид ‘изчука ли се с някой стаята за принтиране’.

 

– Не. - побързах да отговоря бързо, изведнъж започвайки да тракам на клавиатурата на компютъра. На изключение компютър. - Пълна скука. 

 

– Не съм голям експерт, но мисля че първо трябва да го включиш, за да може пишеш на него. - чух развеселения глас на Лухан. 

 

– Моля те, просто не ме разпитвай. - изхленчих, забивайки главата си в клавиатурата. 

 

– Няма. 

 

– Няма ли? - надигнах глава рязко, надничайки иззад монитора, за да видя лицето на Лухан. 

 

Най-добрият ми приятел поклати глава. 

 

– Разбра се, че няма. При едно малко условие. 

 

Въздъхнах. Естествено. Винаги трябваше да има уловка. 

 

– Казвай. 

 

– ШиуминиКрисщесеприсъеденяткъмнасзафилмовиямаратон. - каза Лухан на един дъх. – Изненада!

 

– Ти ми обеща, Лухан! Никакви момчета! - не можах да задържа възмущението си. 

 

– Хайде де. Не бъди такъв. - нацупи се Лухан и да бъдат проклети сладките му гени. - Ако искаш да знаеш Шиумин постоянно питал за теб. Мисля, че наистина те харесва. А и в секса го бива. 

 

– Трябва ли да намесваш секса във всичко. 

 

– Ами той се е важен! - каза отбранително Лухан. - Мисълта ми е, че може би трябва да дадеш шанс на Шиумин. Нали се сещаш. За сериозна връзка. 

 

– Та ние сме се виждали само веднъж

 

– Как ще се промени това, ако откажеш да го видиш за втори път? - контраатакува Лухан, едно триумфално ‘Аха!’, висвайки във въздуха неизказано.

 

Въздъхнах тежко. 

 

И без това бях водил загубена битка. 

 

– Добре, нека дойдат. - промълвих примирено. - Но ако с Крис пак почнете да се натискате пред нас си тръгвам. Ясно ли е?

 

– Слушам сър. Без цуни гуни пред девствениците. 

 

– Имаш се за изключително забавен, нали?

 

– Много. Не съм виновен. Майка ме е родила така.

 

*** 

 

Правил номер едно в наръчника за оцеляване край Лухан. 

 

Никога, ама никога, не му вярвай, когато обещае нещо. 

 

Бях подпрял брадичката си на дланта, старaейки да се съсредоточа върху ужаса на екрана докато Лухан и Крис се опитваха да си изсмучат душите през устите. 

 

А Шиумин закъсняваше. 

 

С час. 

 

Не исках съчувствие, но щях да оценя липсата на звуци от разменяща се слюнка. 

 

Още няколко минути така и най-накрая се отказах да се опитвам да разбера какво става в шибаният филм, мислите връщайки се отново към Джонгхюн, който едновременно презирах (поне ми се искаше да презирам) и изпитвах сексуално влечение ( което изобщо не ми се искаше да изпитвам). Имах странното подозрение, че си играе с мен. Някакси, ‘реших да потърся повече за теб, защото ми беше скучно и отложиха новият сезон на ‘Живите мъртви’’, никак не ми се връзваше. 

 

Макар че богаташите бяха известни с екстравагантността си, нали?

 

Най-много ме плашеше това ‘до нови срещи’, което извика Джонгхюн след мен, когато не издържах повече и реших, че е време да си тръгна демонстративно. Очевидно бе човек с власт, въпреки че си придаваше вид на безобиден (секси!) глупак. Страхувах се, че може тази игра да му писне и Юхун да не пострада заради мен. Никога нямаше да си простя, ако загубеше работата си. 

 

Въздъхнах дълбоко и реших да рискувам с бърз поглед към другите двама, които от втора бяха решили да минат на трета база и ръката на гиганта беше изчезнала в панталона на Лухан, мачкайки задника му.

 

 

– Мисля да тръгвам. - казах с достатъчно висок глас, че да ме чуят и съседите. 

 

Лухан благоволи да раздели устните си от тези на гаджето си със звучно ‘мляс’. 

 

Когато се обърна към мен очите му бяха премрежени. 

 

– Какво? Защо? - попита с непознат, дрезгав глас. 

 

Повдигнах вежди. 

 

– Добре, добре. Ще те изпратя до вратата. - въздъхна Лухан. – Крис ще ме пуснеш ли? 

 

Ръката на Крис се махна от панталона най-добрия ми приятел и той бе свободен да стане. Последва ме мълчаливо към коридора, наблюдавайки ме как си обличам палтото и обувките. 

 

– Съжалявам. - каза най-накрая. - За нас и за Шиумин. Сигурно се е случило нещо сериозно. 

 

– И не можа дори да се обади? - попитах съмнително. - Няма значение. И без това не бях готов. И не се извинявай за вас. Сладките сте… Когато не сте гнусни. 

 

– Комплимент ли направи току що, Ким Кибум? - попита Лухан, очите му бляскайки. 

 

Изсумтях и отключих вратата без да отговарям, излизайки в коридора. 

 

– До утре! 

 

– До утре. - промърморих, влачейки се към асансьора. 

 

Просто нямах търпението този ден да свърши. 

 

Но съдбата имаше други планове. 

 

Русокоси, мускулести планове, които се бяха облегнали небрежно на колата ми, бърникайки из скъпарския си телефон. 

 

– Най-накрая! - възкликна Джонгхюн, когато ме видя. - Имаш ли си някаква идея от колко дълго те чакам?


	4. Chapter 4

– Ти напълно сериозно, а? 

 

– Думата сериозно не присъства в моя речник. 

 

– Да и аз започвам да стигам до това заключение. 

 

–Желаете по едно балонче-фигурка, господа?

 

Кибум се обърна към клоунът, в чиято алена червена усмивка не можеше да намери намек за подигравка. 

 

– Не, благодаря. - изсумтя репортерът. 

 

Джонгхюн се изкикоти.

 

– На колко си? На три? - скастри го Кибум. 

 

В същото време, явно си имаха работа с много инатлив клоун.

 

– Сигурни ли сте? Правя много хубави слончета. 

 

– Съжалявам, не се интересуваме. - насили да се усмихне Кибум, точно в момента в който някакво хлапе се блъсна в него, подпирайки се с лепкавите си от захарен памук ръце върху дънките му. Устата на Кибум зейна възмутено, гледайки ту към петното на дънките си, ту към отдалечаващото се малко изчадие, което дори не си направи труда да се извини, дърпано напред от възпълната си майка. 

 

– Но те дори си имат хоботчета! - възкликна клоунът, тикайки един от вече готов в лицето Кибум, така сякаш не беше сигурен дали момчето няма проблеми със зрението. - И може да се мърда!

 

Това беше. 

 

– Чуй ме, ти жалко подобие на мммх! 

 

Джонгхюн благоразумно беше решил, че е време да запуши устата на Кибум, преди от нея да излязат някои много цветущи прилагателни. 

 

– Ще вземем един. - каза на клоунът, държейки на страна съпротивляващият се репортер. - Само ако можете да изкарате портмонето от задния ми джоб? Ръцете ми са малко заети. 

 

– Разбира се. - съгласи се клоунът и не се поколеба да бръкне в задният джоб на русокосия мъж, вадейки кожения портфейл. Очите му се уголемиха, когато видя парите в него и по навик ръцете му натиснаха червения нос, който издаде бипкащ звук. Но той бе честен клоун и взе само сумата за балона, връщайки портмонето обратно в джоба на собственика му. - Благодаря. Много сладка двойка сте, ако ми позволите да отбележа. 

 

– Нали? - ухили се Джонгхюн, но усмивката му беше кратка, защото в следващия момент Кибум го захапа. За щастие той търпеше на болка. - Просто имаме някои проблеми с комуникацията. 

 

– Често се случва при младите двойки. Но всички се оправи с времето, не се притеснявайте. 

 

– Мммнхм!

 

– Да, съкровище. - обърна се сладко Джонгхюн към яростно опитващия да се освободи Кибум. - Знам, че нямаш търпение да се качим на виенското колело. Успех с останалите балони и приятна вечер. 

 

– Приятна вечер и на вас! - извика след тях клоунът, след като пъхна балонът под мишницата на русия мъж. 

 

Джонгхюн се увери, че са се отдалечили на достатъчно безопасно разстояние преди да пусне Кибум. 

 

– Това е нарушаване на човешките права! - изкрещя той в мига в който пръстите на Джонгхюн се махнаха от усните му. Това за лудите и невероятната им сила май щеше да се окаже истина. - Мога да подам жалба в полицията. 

 

Джонгхюн му изпрати развеселен поглед и ентусиазма от внезапната му идея започна да изгасва, когато си спомни в каква точна ситуация се намираше. 

 

– Недей така, Буми. - каза му той и измъкна балона изпод мишницата си, където го беше мушнал клоунът. - Хоботчето се мърда. 

 

– Чудесно! - плесна с ръце престорено Кибум. - Тогава защо не си го навреш там, където не грее слънце? Какво ще кажеш?

 

– Това не беше много мило. - каза Джонгхюн. - Но за твой късмет не се засягам лесно. 

 

– Да. Ти го наричаш късмет, а аз тежка орисия. 

 

Джонгхюн не отговори, вместо това се се възползва от факта, че Кибум е достатъчно разсеян с това да се самосъжалява, за да го хване за ръката и да го повлече напред, както обикновено игнорирайки протеста му. 

 

Имаше толкова много атракции, които ги чакаха. 

 

*** 

 

Кибум излезе от къщата на Джонгхюн с лице толкова пребледняло, че лесно можеше да бъде сбъркано с някое от тези на призраците, които ги причакваха в тъмните ъгли. Гордостта му беше наранена. Никога не си бе падал особено по филмите на ужасите, но не предполагаше, че може да изкара толкова високи ноти гърлото си и то само защото някакъв маскиран човек го беше заплашил, че ще го изкорми с пластмасова брадва. Кибум мерна свободна пейка и побърза да се настани на нея, преди някой друг да е заел. Коленете му още трепереха, макар лудото биене на сърцето му да се бе успокоило. 

 

– Беше забавно, нали? - попита го жизнерадостно Джонгхюн, настанявайки се до него, опъвайки краката си напред. 

 

Кибум го изгледа. 

 

– Не ме зяпай така. Има прекалено свидетели за да ме убиеш. 

 

– Не ме изкушавай. 

 

– Трябваше просто да си признаеш, че се страхуваш от такива неща. - повдигна рамене Джонгхюн. - Сещаш се. Можеше да ти държа ръката, да те прикрия в прегръдката си или нещо такова. 

 

– Или пък мога да те бутна случайно от виенското колело и проблемите ми ще бъдат решение веднъж и завинаги. - изчурулика Кибум. 

 

– Имаш наистина черно чувство за хумор. - поклати глава Джонгхюн. - И като стана дума за виенско колело. 

 

Кибум изстена. 

 

– Знам, че за теб е неразбираема концепция, но утре съм на работа. Нали се сещаш, онова което вършат обикновените хора през деня, за да имат какво да ядат. 

 

– Сериозно? Винаги съм се чудел. 

 

Кибум въздъхна. Реши да пробва с друг подход. 

 

– Виж, защо просто не ми кажеш какво искаш? Нямам пари, но имам връзки тук там. - предложи той. - Мога да ти уредя някоя малка статийка. Или информация за някой политик? Все трябва да има нещо, което те интересува. 

 

Лицето на Джонгхюн изведнъж стана сериозно и очите му се впериха интензивно в тези на Кибум и той преглътна, кожата му пламвайки. 

 

– Теб. - отговори просто Джонгхюн и очите му се плъзнаха надолу до устните, когато Кибум нервно прокара езика си по тях. 

 

Някакво дете започна да плаче на съседната пейка, но нито един от двамата не му обърна внимание. Сякаш времето беше спряло и всички други бяха изчезнали. Сърцето на Кибум започна пак лудият си ритъм, но този път поради съвсем друга причина. 

 

– Хайде, чака ни виенско колело. - каза Джонгхюн изведнъж, прекъсвайки момента. - За там винаги има голяма опашка. 

 

– Мразя опашки… - промърмори Кибум разсеяно, все още под влиянието на каквото и да се бе случило с тях преди секунди. Беше загубил погледа си в земята, опитвайки се да овладее предателските реакции на тялото си. 

 

– Идваш ли? - попита го Джонгхюн и Кибум видя обувките му, когато той пристъпи към него. - Буми?

 

– Не ме наричай така. - сопна се слабо, гласът му лишен от предишния жар. 

 

– Добре, Кибум. - Джонгхюн натърти на името. - Идваш ли?

 

Кибум най-накрая надигна очите си и срещна кафявите на Джонгхюн, гърлото му стягайки се. За първи път в живота си се чувстваше така. Никой досега не бе имал такова влияние върху него. И естествено, трябваше да се окаже богаташ, който просто си играеше с него. 

 

Не беше човек, който се страхуваше или бягаше от истината. И сега нямаше да го направи. 

 

Време беше да се стегне.

 

– Да. - отговори студено.

 

Джонгхюн го погледна учудено, но не го попита нищо, водейки го напред. 

 

Този път не хвана ръката му и Кибум я прибра в джоба на якето си, сякаш не знаейки как да я движи. 

 

Противно на очакванията или може би, защото вече минаваше единайсет, пред виенското колело нямаше чак толкова хора и техният ред дойде бързо. Кибум си избра едната страна, Джонгхюн другата и служителят затвори вратата след тях, огромните мотори на колелото, започвайки да го движат. 

 

Атмосферата между тях бе променена и Кибум нямаше търпение да се прибере. Беше изморително да е постоянно нащрек пред русокосия мъж. Още от малък мразеше дребното си тяло и това, което не можеше да направи със сила, правеше с думи. Имаше остър език и още по остър ум, който неведнъж го бе измъквал от опасни ситуации. Но Джонгхюн бе различен и едно гласче в главата му не спираше да му повтаря, че трябва да се измъкне преди да е станало твърде късно. 

 

– Гледката е страхотна, нали? - попита Джонгхюн и Кибум подскочи. Беше толкова надълбоко потънал в мислите си, че почти бе забравил, че не е сам в кабината. През цялото време погледа му бе насочен към прозорецът, но очите му не отчитаха нищо. – Това бе любимото ми място като малък. Родителите ми работеха много и беше голямо щастие за мен, когато някой от тях успяваше да ме доведе. Мисля, че миризмата на пуканки и захарен памук завинаги ще остана в паметта ми. 

 

Кибум не каза нищо, стъписан от внезапното споделяне на спомени. 

 

– Веднъж им бях много ядосан, защото бяха забравили за представление в училището, където щях да участвам и аз. - продължи Джонгхюн, ни най-малко смутен от липсата на отговор. Устните му бяха извити в лека, носталгична усмивка и в Кибум се роди внезапното желание да ги целува, докато не изтрие тъгата от тях. - Затова счупих касичката си и дойдох тук. Вече знаех пътят наизуст. Стигнаха ми за час и половина на виенското колело. Гледах и гледах, и всеки детайл се врязваше в паметта ми. Ако имах дарбата да рисувам, може би щях да го направя. Но нямах такава, затова се опитвах да запомня. От тук горе света изглеждаше различен. 

 

– Бил си много самотно дете. - каза Кибум, сърцето му свивайки се, когато си представи малката версия на Джонгхюн, с личице притисната към стъклото.

 

Джонгхюн се обърна към него. Не каза нищо, но очите му говореха достатъчно. Бузите му пламнаха и той побърза да се обърне обратно към прозореца, но въпреки това продължи да усеща погледа върху себе си. В кабината светеше слаба лампа и прозорците отразяваха образите им. Без да може да се спре, Кибум се вгледа в този на Джонгхюн, възхищавайки се на линията на носа и устните му, които изпъкваха чувствено. Нещо проблесна и Кибум забеляза военния медальон върху врата му, долната му половина изряза във вълнообразна форма. Беше очевидно, че има още една част и Кибум не можеше да не се зачуди къде е. Може би Джонгхюн я е беше дал на някой важен човек и Кибум не можеше да спре частицата ревност, която го жегна. Той се отказа от наблюденията си, вместо това, опитвайки се да се наслаждава на светлините на лунапарка и града, които се простираха сякаш безкрайно под тях. 

 

*** 

 

Един час по-късно, точно когато стигнаха до колата на Кибум, Джонгхюн го целуна. 

 

Не беше нищо повече от леко докосване на устни върху устни, което не трая повече от няколко секунди, но коленете на Кибум омекнаха. Беше вълшебно и красиво, и всичко което бе търсил досега в други хора, но не бе намирал. Джонгхюн се отдръпна и дланта му се плъзна нежно по брадичката на Кибум, търсейки нещо в очите му, което явно намери, защото се усмихна и се отдръпна. Без да казва нито дума се обърна и се отдалечи, изчезвайки от погледа на репортера. 

 

*** 

 

– Вече наистина започвам да се притеснявам за теб. - заяви Лухан, ръкомахайки срещу него с пръчиците си. - Не знам какви си ги намислил, но трябва да престанеш. Не изглеждаш никак добре. 

 

– Нищо ми няма. - промърмори Кибум, ровейки из своите спагети, от които дори не беше опитал. 

 

Бяха решили да си поръчат китайско и да останат в кабинета за обяд. 

 

– Знаеш какво се крие теорията зад всяко ‘нищо ми няма’, нали? - завъртя очи Лухан. - Аз съм най-добрият приятел. Не искаш ли да споделиш с мен?

 

– Няма нищо за споделяне. - каза Кибум и бутна картонената кутия настрана. Така или иначе не беше гладен.

 

– Ако е за Шиумин-

 

– Шиумин няма нищо общо. - поклати глава Кибум. 

 

– Ами тогава какво е? - възкликна Лухан объркан и разтревожен. - Познавам те от години. Знам, когато нещо те мъчи. 

 

Кибум въздъхна и се облегна назад на въртящия си стол, забивайки погледа си в тавана. Чувстваше се толкова уморен. Физически и емоционално. Вечерта не бе мигнал и едва бе изчакал да стане седем, за да дойда по рано на работа, не търпейки тишината на апартамента. През дългата, лишена от сън, нощ бе стигнал до решение. Щеше да се обади на Юхун и да го помоли за помощ и повече нямаше да се среща с Джонгхюн. Не знаеше какво се бе случило вчера, но щом една малка целувка можеше да му въздейства така, значи бе потънал в дълбокото. Затова щеше да се съсредоточи върху работа си, може би и щеше да даде шанс на Шиумин шанс, ако изобщо се появеше. 

 

Изправи се и плъзна стола до бюрото си, игнорирайки любопитния поглед на Лухан. Грабна телефона си и пръстите му бързо набраха паролата за отключване, натискайки иконата за съобщенията. 

 

Най-новото бе от Джонгхюн. 

 

‘Ще те чакам на плажа.’ И точният адрес. 

 

Показалеца му надвисна над бутона с изтриване и Кибум се поколеба за части от секунда, но накрая притисна пръста си на екрана. Въпреки топката в стомаха знаеше, че е постъпил правилно. 

 

– Кибум?

 

– Какво?

 

– Изглеждаш така сякаш ще избухнеш в сълзи всеки момент. 

 

Кибум изсумтя и реши, че е крайно време да се заеме с репортажа за статистките за прекалено ранното пенсиониране. Боже, само от името му се приспиваше. Но така или иначе отвори примерено нов документ, заедно с папката с информация, която вече бе успял да открие. 

 

– Добре, игнорирай ме. Щях да се обидя, ако вече не бях свикнал. - обади се Лухан иронично.

 

Кибум изхъмка. 

 

Така минаха два часа и точно когато бе сигурен, че е на ръба това да започне да крещи истерично, ако прочете само още една статистиката за смъртността на населението от градски тип среда, телефона му започна да звънни. 

 

Взе го в ръка, сърцето му качвайки в гърлото му, но беше просто Юхун. 

 

Облекчение, замесено с разочарование го заля, колкото и да се опитваше, че не изпитваше второто.

 

– Ало? - каза, когато притисна телефона към ухото си, играейки си с химикалка със свободната си ръка. 

 

– Кибум, сам ли си? 

 

Кибум хвърли поглед към Лухан, който поклати глава въпросително. 

 

– Не. 

 

– С Лухан ли си?

 

– Мхм.

 

– Добре, значи може да говориш. - гласа на Юхун звучеше развълнувано. - Открили са някакъв вещ, за която вярват, че принадлежи на Блинг. 

 

– Чакай! Какво? Кога, къде? 

 

Юхун се засмя. 

 

– На местопрестъплението от последната му кражба. Някаква част от медалион или нещо такова. В момента взимат ДНК-а проби. Резултатите ще са готови до 24 часа. 

 

Очите на Кибум светнаха и той стана от мястото си, толкова рязко, че стола се блъсна в стената зад него. 

 

– Какво става? - попита го Лухан стреснат, но Кибум му направи знак да замълчи. 

 

– Има ли репортери? - попита Кибум Юхун. 

 

– Само от Ен Ти ВИ. Затова ти се обаждам. Сигурно и от вашата вече са надушили нещо. 

 

– Благодаря. Задължен съм ти! 

 

– Следващата пица е от теб. 

 

– Естествено. 

 

Кибум затвори телефона и го прибра в джоба си. 

 

– Е, сега вече ще ми кажеш ли? - не изтърпя повече Лухан. 

 

– От полицията са на път да разберат самоличността на Блинг. - каза на един дъх Кибум, заставайки до вратата. - Онези от Ен Ти Ви вече са там. Въпрос на време е Йонг да изпрати някой от тук. 

 

Кибум грабна палтото си и отвори вратата, гласът на Лухан, спирайки го едва прекрачил прага. 

 

– Къде отиваш?

 

– При Йонг. - ухили се Кибум към най-добрия си приятел.

 

Вратата се тресна и Лухан остана сам в кабинет. 

 

– Това няма да завърши добре. 

 

*** 

 

– Как така вече сте изпратили? - стъписа се Кибум. 

 

Йонг се почеса по плешивото теме и въздъхна, най-накрая поглеждайки към него. В очите му имаше нещо като симпатия и поради някаква причина това наистина стресна Кибум. 

 

– Кое точно не разбра? - попита. - Не знам от знаеш, но репортажа вече е даден. До колкото не ме лъже паметта мисля, че и ти имаш върху какво да работиш. 

 

Кибум стисна дланите си в юмруци. 

 

– Защо? 

 

– Какво защо? - в гласа на главния редактор се прокрадна умора. 

 

– Вие знаете, че се интересувам от Блинг още от първия му удар. - каза Кибум тихо. - Нарочно сте го дали на друг. 

 

– Не ставай глупав. - сряза го възрастният мъж. - Какво правиш през свободното време не ме интересува. Назначих репортера за който сметнах, че е най-подходящ за материала. 

 

Кибум не отговорим, но омразата, която изпитваше към редактора блестеше в очите му. 

 

– Добре. - въздъхна Йонг. - Истината, е че ти си добър. Много по-добър от колкото някога Мино може да стане. 

 

– Тогава защо? - възкликна Кибум. 

 

– Защото преди да поемеш важните репортажи, трябва да се научиш да не замесваш емоциите с работата си. - каза му Йонг. - Това са две отделни неща, които трябва да знаеш как да разграничаваш. Видях потенциала ти още в първата статия, която ми предаде. Но дали си готов за материал като Блинг? Не бих казал. 

 

– Мога да се справя. - каза през стиснати зъби Кибум, на косъм от това да избухне. 

 

– Няма да споря с теб. - поклати глава Йонг. - Отделих ти прекалено много време. Предлагам ти да се прибереш по рано. Изглеждаш ужасно. А след някой друг месец ще си поговорим пак. 

 

– Много благосклонно от ваша страна. - засмя се иронично Кибум и преди да може редактора да отговори се завъртя на пети, блъскайки вратата след себе си. Секретарката му изпрати възмутен поглед и той и отговори със среден пръст. Изумената и физиономия си струваше. Продължи напред, не отговаряйки на поздравите на колегите, които срещаше. Гневът бушуваше в него като тиктакаща бомба и единственото което искаше Кибум бе да се махне от офиса. 

 

***

 

Кибум се бе седнал на дивана и гледаше безразлично някакво криминално шоу, чийто име дори не можеше да си спомни. На масичката пред него имаше полу-изяден сандвич, който бе зарязал и бутилка швепс, все още не отворена. Телефонът му стоеше захвърлен настрани. Кибум го беше изключил след петото позвъняване на Лухан. Знаеше, че не е честно да го кара да се притеснява така, но наистина просто искаше да е сам. 

 

Пудинг излезна от кухнята и с ленива походка се приближи до дивана, издавайки тихо мюукане. 

 

– Някой май има нужда от диета. - засмя се леко Кибум, навеждайки се за да вдигне дебелият котарак до него. 

 

Пудинг се сгуши в скута му и Кибум започна да го гали разсеяно, чувството на гладката козина на котката, действайки му успокояващо. 

 

‘Не е толкова зле’, помисли си Кибум. Не помнеше последния път, когато се бе върнал рано в апартамента без да довърша някаква работа на лаптопа си. Можеше да си вземе отпуска. Да се върне в родния град. Да се срещне със стари приятели. Или да боядиса спалнята си. От толкова време се канеше. 

 

Унесен в тези мисли, дори не чу когато на вратата се позвъни. 

 

Едва когато започна да и се чука (толкова силно, че стените започнаха да кънтят от ударите) Кибум разбра, че има посетител. 

 

– Момент! - извика и в бързината да се изправи едва не събори Пудинг на земята. Докато отиде да отвори вече се бе звъннало още два пъти. - Момент казах! 

 

Слава Богу, докато превърташе ключа от друга страна си остана пълна тишина, човека явно доволен, че най-накрая му се отваря. 

 

– Какво по-дяволите-

 

Така и не си довърши изречението, защото срещу него стоеше Джонгхюн, чиито нос и вежда сякаш бяха разбити, солидно количество кръв, течейки и от двете. 

 

– Джонг…? - прошепна Кибум въпросително. - Какво ти се е случило? 

 

Джонгхюн отговори. 

 

Вместо това пристъпи вътре и грабна лицето на Кибум, придърпвайки го към своето. Джонгхюн захапа агресивно долната му устна и когато Кибум ахна от болка, плъзна езика си вътре, в действията му покрадвайки се отчаяние. Ръцете на Кибум се стиснаха бицепсите на Джонгхюн, дори не си помисляйки да се дръпне.


	5. Chapter 5

Устните им се отделиха и главата на Кибум клюмна. Беше сигурен, че ще се свлече на земята, ако ръцете на Джонгхюн не се бяха спуснали до кръста му и не го поддържаха прав. В устата му все още имаше някакъв метален вкус и го осени мисълта, че това е кръвта на Джонгхюн. Не се отврати. Беше първично и животинско, но тялото му гореше и не се интересуваше от гордостта на собственика си.

 

– Какво правиш тук? - попита, гласът му лишен от обичайната си острота. Гърдите му се повдигнаха учестено, сякаш бе пробягал маратон. Една част от него се срамуваше, колко бързо една целувка от Джонгхюн можеше да повлия на тялото му. Кибум се чувстваше странно лек. Сякаш най-лекият повей можеше да го отвее надалеч и ръцете на Джонгхюн бяха котва, която го задържаха на земята. – Отново ли ти е скучно?

 

Джонгхюн издаде глух, лишен от хумор смях и Кибум надигна глава, взирайки се в лицето му. Кръвта не спираше, но и нямаше засъхнало от нея. Каквито и да ги беше вършил Джонгхюн, не беше било отдавна. Изправи се напълно, повдигайки раменете си. С изненадваща сила отдръпна ръцете си на Джонгхюн от себе се. 

 

– Ще ме изгониш ли? - попита той горчиво, но Кибум не му отговори. Вместо това затвори вратата. 

 

– Не. - Кибум се обърна обратно към Джонгхюн. - В бамята имам аптечка. И си свали обувките преди да влезеш вътре. 

 

Кибум тръгна напред без да се обръща, за да види дали Джонгхюн ще го последва. По пътя влезе в малката баня и отвори огледалното шкафче над мивката. Точно зад шишенца с аспирин и Бог знае още какво, стоеше бялата кутийка с червен кръст, която му бяха подарили след завършването на курса за първа помощ. Изкара шишенцата на мивката и грабна кутията, оставяйки бъркотията след себе си. Щеше да почисти после. Влезна в хола, където Джонгхюн стоеше и се оглеждаше около себе си. 

 

– Сядай. - каза му Кибум и изпита задоволство, когато другия го послуша веднага, отпускайки се на дивана. Пудинг му хвърли недоверчив поглед и решавайки, че новодошлият не е заплаха си остана на мястото, подпирайки главата си отново на предните лапи. - Предполагам е безсмислено да те питам как сдоби с тези? 

 

Джонгхюн поклати глава и Кибум въздъхна. Седна от другата страна на Джонгхюн и остави кутията на масичката, отваряйки капачето. Взе от един от тампоните и го остави настрани, за да може да отвори капачето на шишенцето със спирт. Напои добре тампона и се обърна към Джонгхюн, повдигайки една си вежда, когато той се дръпна панирано назад, втренчен в ръката на Кибум. 

 

– Какво?

 

– Ще щипе. - проплака и как по дяволите това можеше да е същият мъж, който преди малко бе разтърсил света му само с една целувка? 

 

‘Една от мистериите на вселената’, предположи си на Кибум и хвана Джонгхюн решително за рамото, придърпвайки го към себе си. Изпрати му предупредителен поглед (дръпни-се-пак-и-ще-пострадаш) и започна с веждата, притискайки тампона към раната. 

 

– Ауч! - изсъска Джонгхюн. Пръстите му се обвиха около китката на Кибум, но я дръпнаха. - По-леко не може ли?

 

– Стига си хленчил. - скастри го Кибум. - Щом си достатъчно мъж за да се биеш, значи си и достатъчно мъж за да понесеш малко спирт. 

 

– Не съм много съгласен с това мнени- Ауч! Нарочно го направи! 

 

Кибум повдигна рамене, хапейки долната си устна, за да запре смеха. 

 

След половин час лицето на Джонгхюн изглеждаше сравнително нормално, ако не се броеше раната на веждата, леко зачервения нос и цепнатата устна. 

 

– Можеше и да е по-зле. - отсъди той, въртейки главата на Джонгхюн наляво надясно, за да може да го огледа по-добре. - Готов си, голямо момче. 

 

– Това беше подигравка, нали? - намръщи се Джонгхюн, но трапчинката на бузата му още беше на лице. 

 

– Ти как мислиш? 

 

– Мисля, че имаш наистина красиви очи. 

 

Кибум изсумтя, но лицето му пламна. Започна да прибира нещата от масичката, за да има какво да прави с ръцете си. Под интензивния поглед на Джонгхюн се чувстваше изложен на показ. Сякаш бе гол, но не само във физическия смисъл на думата. Не, очите на Джонгхюн събличаха душата му лист по лист и Кибум се страхуваше. Събра използваните тампони и се изправи от дивана и отиде до кухнята, за да ги изхвърли в кошчето. Използва това малко бягство, за да се успокои и да възвърне самоконтрола си. Изкара една бутилка минерална вода от хладилника и без да си прави труда да си изкара чаша както обикновено, отви капачката и отпи направо така. Студената вода му подейства освежаващо. Пи от нея докато усети, че стомахът му не може да приеме повече. 

 

– Нарочно ли се бавиш? - попита Джонгхюн и Кибум се обърна на пети. - Аз не хапя, знаеш ли? Освен ако не помолят мило. 

 

– Винаги ли си толкова оригинален? - попита Кибум и отвори вратата на хладилника, за да върне бутилката на страничното рафче обратно. 

 

– Не можеш да скриеш това, което е отвътре. - повдигна рамене Джонгхюн.

 

– Ох и мислител, истински магнит за жени. - каза злъчно Кибум и след секунда две ръце се появиха от двете страни на лицето му. Зад гърба си усети тялото на Джонгхюн, солидно и горещо, дори през дрехите. - Какво правиш? 

 

– Мисля, че и двамата сме наясно с това какво правя. - прошепна Джонгхюн и топлият му дъх върху голата кожа на врата на Кибум правеше странни работи със стомаха му. - Не отричай, че те привличам. 

 

– Това дали ме привличаш и дали е редно са съвсем различни неща. - въздъхна Кибум, но наклони главата си настрани, за даде повече място за работа на усните на Джонгхюн, които вече бяха започнали да оставят пеперудено- нежни целувки върху бледата кожа на репортера. - Играеш си с мен и когато ти писна ще ме захвърлиш. Сигурно не съм и първият, нали?

 

Джонгхюн замръзна зад него и Кибум поиска да върне думите си обратно. Преглътна тежко. Единствените звуци в кухнята бяха тези дишането им и сърцето на Кибум, което кънтеше в ушите му. Ръцете, които го затваряха се отпуснаха, така сякаш собственика им изведнъж беше загубил силата си. След няколко мига, когато събра достатъчно кураж, Кибум се обърна лице в лице с Джонгхюн. Това беше момента. Тук можеше да приключи всичко. Усещаше го. И щеше да го направи, наистина щеше, ако не беше изгубеното изражение, което имаше Джонгхюн. Когато погледите им се срещнаха, Кибум видя образа на самотното дете, загубено между неща, които искаше, но така и не получаваше. И той се предаде. 

 

Беше глупаво. Беше неразумно и опасно. Но сърцето му вече бе избрало и разумът да бъде проклет. 

 

Направи една стъпка напред и обви ръцете си около Джонгхюн, притискайки го към себе си. Джонгхюн не плачеше, но сълзите, които капеха от очите на Кибум бяха достатъчни и за двамата.

 

*** 

 

На другата сутрин, Кибум се събуди сам. И дори не се изненада. 

 

Ръката му плъзна към празната половина от другата страна, която все още пазеше очертанията на тялото на Джонгхюн. Кибум придърпа възглавницата му към себе си и вдиша вече познатия аромат, който се бе просмукал в материята. Не заплака, защото нямаше повече сълзи. Постоя още няколко мига така, прегърнал възглавницата и гледайки невиждащо в една точка. 

 

Звъненето на телефона му прекъсна тишината и Кибум въздъхна. Отметната завивките и прокара пръсти през косата си. Вниманието му бе привлечен от собствения му образ в огледалните вратички на гардероба. Може би така му струваше, но сякаш изглеждаше различно от човека, който бе вчера. Изправи се и отиде до хола, където беше телефонът му, без да си прави труда да облече някакви дрехи. 

 

– Ало?

 

– Най-накрая ми вдигна, благодаря за което. Ей на толкова беше да загубиш титлата си на моя най-добър приятел. 

 

– Добре, че ми се е разминало тогава, нали? - усмихна се Кибум, осъзнавайки колко привързан бе към Лухан и неговите коментари. - Съжалявам за вчера. 

 

– Така и трябва! - възкликна Лухан. - Знаеш ли колко притеснен бях? Исках да дойда и да те потърся в апартамента, но Крис ме убеди, че просто имаш нужда от малко време насаме. 

 

– Сериозен си към него, нали? - попита Кибум. Пудинг се появи от някъде и започна да се търка в краката му и Кибум се наведе да го вземе в ръката си, притискайки телцето му към гърдите си. 

 

– Предполагам... - проточи думата Лухан, въпроса на Кибум го бе хванал неподготвен. - Той просто… е различен. Не е само за секса. 

 

– Много се радвам за теб, Лухан. - каза му Кибум и пусна котката обратно на земята, когато животното започна да се дърпа. 

 

– Добре, вече наистина започваш да ме плашиш. 

 

Кибум се засмя и се върна обратно в спалнята, за да си вземе хавлия. Имаше нужда от душ. 

 

– Спокойно. Всичко е наред. 

 

– Надявам се. Между другото днес е мой ред за поничките. Каква искаш? 

 

– Не знам. Изненадай ме. Трябва да затварям. Ще се видим след малко. 

 

– Окей. До след малко. 

 

Кибум захвърли телефона на леглото и взимайки хавлията, която вече бе изкарал се затвори в банята. Дори не изчака водата да се стопли. Пъхна се под душа, приглаждайки косата си назад, оставяйки силната струя да измие следите от Джонгхюн. Но не всички. Някой не бяха видими и щяха да останат много, много дълго време. Рани, които трудно щяха да зараснат. 

 

Предишната нощ бе един откраднат миг. Кибум го знаеше, както знаеше и че Джонгхюн не изпитва нищо към него. Не от думите, които беше казал, а от нещата, които беше премълчал. Но въпреки това отказваше да съжали. Беше направил грешка, но беше възрастен човек и щеше да си понесе последствията. 

 

Спря водата и уви кърпата около кръста си, взимайки тази, която бе закачена зад вратата за косата си. Върна се в спалнята и се зарови в гардероба, търсейки дрехи за работа из прилежно наредени закачалки. 

 

*** 

 

Естествено, беше достатъчно разсеян, за да се набута в улицата с най-голямото задръстване, въпреки че знаеше, че всяка сутрин там се образува такова. Предвижването ставаше буквално със сантиметри и Кибум започваше да се изнервя. Бе изключил радиото след като всяка втора шибана песен му напомняше за Джонгхюн. На всичкото отгоре, сутринта бе необичайно топла и вече се потеше под яката на бялата си риза. 

 

За да измине петте километра му трябваха цели тридесет минути и какъв по дяволите беше смисъла да има кола, ако с нея стигаше по-бавно от колкото пеша? Слаба Богу, бързо успя да си намери свободно място в подземния паркинг. Излезе от колата с облекчение, наслаждавайки се на хладината. Чуха се стъпки, но Кибум не им обърна внимание. Беше забравил ключовете си в колата и той изпсува звучно. Отвори вратата и се пъхна вътре, подпирайки коляното си на седалката, за да изкара ключовете от стартера. 

 

– Ким Кибум? 

 

Кибум се плъзна назад внимателно, за да не удари главата си в рамката на вратата и се обърна към двамата мъже с черни костюми. 

 

– Да? - попита учудено Кибум, бутайки вратата затворена. 

 

– Заключете вратата и елата с нас. - каза му по-възрастният от двамата, който имаше къса, военна прическа и зорките очи на ястреб. Беше с една глава по-нисък от Кибум, но това не му пречеше да изглежда така сякаш можеше да се справи с няколко мъже наведнъж. - Искаме да ви зададем няколко въпроса. 

 

Кибум не беше глупав. 

 

– Арестуван ли съм? - попита той със свито гърло. - Защото ако е там искам да знам защо. Имам права. 

 

– Не сте арестуван. - отговори му вторият мъж и едно неизказано ‘още’ висна във въздуха. - Молим ви да ни съдействате. 

 

– Но работата ми… - промълви объркано Кибум. 

 

– Не се притеснявайте за нея. Просто заключете колата. 

 

Пръстите на Кибум трепереха и му трябваха няколко опита, докато успее да вкара ключа в ключалката. Мозъкът му работеше трескаво. За какво им трябваше? Явно бе, че са от ЦРУ или някоя друга подобна организация с три буквено съкращение. Което означаваше, че работата е сериозна. Искаше му се да се обади на Юхун, но нещо му подсказваше, че и той няма да може да му помогне.

 

Просто трябваше да запази хладнокръвие и да отидеше с тях. Пое си успокояващ въздух и се обърна отново към цивилните полицаи, усмихвайки им се леко. 

 

– След вас, господа. 

 

= Една година и шест месеца по-късно =

 

– Темин, разкарай проклетото куче от леглото ми! 

 

– Сто пъти ти казвам, че ‘проклетото куче’ си има име! 

 

– Чудесно! Жалко, че си няма и маниери! 

 

– Просто ми! Ще гледам следващият ми домашен любимец да отваря вратата на дамите и да говори четири езика! 

 

Кибум въздъхна и притисна възглавницата си по-силно към ушите.Това естествено не помогна и след още няколко минути въртене напред-назад, опитвайки се да не обръща внимание на изключително разнообразните обиди, които летяха между двамата му съквартиранти, търпението му се изчерпа и той изскочи от леглото, блъскайки вратата на стаята си отворена. 

 

– Я млък бе! 

 

Темин и Кай се заковаха на местата си. Дори и черния лабрадор на Темин, Рори, спря да да дъвче възглавницата на Кай, усещайки опасната аура, която изведнъж изпълни стаята. 

 

– Някои от вас плиткоумни, маймуноподобни, само външно прилично на хора същества, да си спомни случайно, че съм бил нощна смяна и имам нужда от сън, защото след два часа съм на лекции? 

 

– Той е виновен! - извика Темин в същия момент в който Кай го посочи с пръст с ‘онзи там започна’. 

 

– Просто…- Кибум вдигна ръце във въздуха, чудейки се защото от горе бяха решили, че заслужава подобна съдба. Още една такава сутрин и минаваше към отбора на атеистите.

 

Върна се в стаята си, не пропускайки да блъсне вратата отново. Само че звукът не му се стори достатъчно силен за да изрази, колко беше бесен, затова я отвори и я засили, изпитвайки удотволерение, когато този път звукът се разнесе из целия апартамент. 

 

Така или иначе реши, че повече няма да може да заспи и вместо в леглото, седна пред лаптопа, размърдвайки мишката, за да светне екранът. Едва минаваше осем, но калифорнийската горещина вече си казваше своето и в стаята започваше да става жегаво, въпреки приятният бриз, който вееше пердетата. 

 

Кибум кликна иконката на скайп и програмата се зареди почти мигновено. Един бърз преглед на абонатите и с изненада откри, че Лухан е на линия. Разликата с Корея беше минус тринадесет часа и рядко им се удаваше шанс за видео обаждания. Зъбите на Кибум започнаха да си играят с долната му устна, колебаейки се дали да направи видео обаждане. Най-накрая реши защо пък не. Сигнала за свободно започна да ехти от високоговорителите и Кибум направи физиономия, не можейки да свари да намали звука. 

 

– Кибуми! - чу се познат глас и галеното обръщение жилна сърцето му. 

 

Въпреки това се усмихна. Забеляза развеселено, че косата на Лухан стърчеше на всички страни, а тениската му бе облечена на обратно. 

 

– Да, не прекъсвам нещо? - попита ехидно. Вдигна единия си крак на стола и подпря на него брадичката си. 

 

– Не. - поклати глава Лухан ухилено.

 

– Добре, ще се престоря, че ти вярвам. - извъртя очите си Кибум. - Здравей, Крис. 

 

Главата на гиганта изникна след секунда пред екрана. 

 

– Здравей. Хареса ми косата ти. 

 

Кибум се засмя и пръстите му се заровиха из светло-русата му коса. Темин го убедила и макар в началото да беше паднало много дърпане от негова страна, крайният резултата наистина му хареса. 

 

– Благодаря. И твоята не е зле. - отбеляза Кибум, фиксирайки тъмно-кестенявите кичури.

 

– Я! Вие двамата нямате срам. - възмути се Лухан и избута гаджето си настрана. - Да флиртувате така пред мен!

 

Кибум, чу как Крис измърморва нещо за банята и за това как домашното насилие му идвали повече. Вероятно имаше предвид ритника, който бе получил от половинката си. 

 

– И така, вече сме сами. 

 

Кибум повдигна едната си вежда, вече усещайки накъде отива разговора. 

 

– Важният въпрос е-

 

– Не знаех, че има важен въпрос. 

 

– Естествено, че има.. Не ме прекъсвай, защото губя нишката на мисълта си. - изсумтя Лухан. - Та въпросът е, дали най-накрая се реши да поканиш сладкият барман на среща?

 

Кибум изръмжа. Искрено съжаляваше, че каза на Лухан за Майкъл.

 

– Отговора е не. 

 

– Но защо? Наистина ме отчайваш!

 

– Защото се оказа, че Майкъл си има приятелка. - сопна се Кибум. 

 

Лухан направи физиономия. 

 

– Добре, това е било неловко. 

 

– Не думай. - въздъхна Кибум. - Зарежи това. Как е работата?

 

– Все същото. Но Йонг обяви, че ще се пенсионира. 

 

– Какво? Сериозно? 

 

Лухан кимна и изчезна за момент от екрана само за да се появи няколко секунди по-късно с чаша в ръка. 

 

– Не мисля, че е доброволно. В офиса се говори, че от горе са навили някаква важна клечка в литературните среди да поеме поста. 

 

– Сигурно не му е лесно. - каза замислено Кибум. Макар че стоеше на едно място, тениската му вече бе залепнала за гърба като втора кожа. Изправи се от стола и плъзна вентилатора по-близо до бюрото, пускайки го на най-голямата мощност. Централният климатик беше развален от седмици и така и не се наканиха да извикат техник, Вместо това разчитаха на няколко евтина вентилатора, които им предлага достатъчна прохлада, за да продължат да игнорират проблема с климатиците. Кибум се върна отново на стола си, приятният, студен полъх галейки потната му кожа. Първото нещо, което щеше да направи след като с Лухан приключеха с разговора си, щеше да е душ. - Да предадеш трона и всичко останало. 

 

– Всичко останало… - повтори след него замислено Лухан, но си личеше, че не е особено развълнуван. 

 

Странното бе, че Кибум наистина съчувстваше на Йонг. Може би, защото бе осъзнал, че някои от думите които му беше казал главният редактор в оставка всъщност бяха истина. 

 

– Как е Юхун? - попита Кибум, стараейки се гласът му да звучи небрежно. 

 

– Добре е. - дори през монитора, изучаващия поглед на Лухан не губеше нищо от силата си. - Защо не му се обадиш? Мисля, че той отдавна ти прости. 

 

Кибум се засмя, звук лишен от хумор и пълен с горчивина. 

 

– Едва не изгуби работата си заради мен. Знаеш, през какво премина за да стане полицай. 

 

– Последния път, когато се засякохме ме попита как си, знаеш ли? 

 

Кибум поклати глава, отказвайки да се подаде на малката надежда, които му дадоха думите на Лухан. 

 

– Ще изчакам той да ми се обади. Мисля, че така е редно. 

 

– А аз си мисля, че си инатливо магаре. - тросна се Лухан и да, вече бе ядосан. - Още оставаш онзи тип да ръководи живота ти. 

 

– Не отново с това. 

 

– Просто ми, ако от истината боли. Не Юхун, а ти загуби работата си. Не само това, но и реши да се преместиш на другия край на света, за да ‘започнеш отначало’. Достатъчно вече, Кибум. Време е да заровиш миналото. 

 

– Правя го. - възрази Кибум, но дори и в неговите уши, протеста му прозвуча слаб и неубедителен. - Положих много усилия, за да ме приемат в Бъркли. 

 

– Не съм казал, че не си . - гласът на Лухан омекна. - Просто… искам си стария приятел обратно. 

 

‘И аз го искам’, помисли си Кибум. 

 

– Съжалявам, не трябваше да избухвам така. - каза Лухан. - Но ти изгуби толкова много и… Просто искам да си щастлив.

 

Кибум му се усмихна благодарно, за свой ужас усещайки, че всеки момент ще се разплаче. 

 

– Благодаря, Лухан. Но аз съм щастлив тук. Съжалявам, но трябва да затварям. Лекциите ми ще започнат след малко. 

 

– Добре. - въздъхна Лухан. - Обади се пак, когато можеш. 

 

– Естествено. - изсумтя Кибум. - Да не си мислеше, че ще се отървеш от мен? 

 

– Моля ти се. Отдавна съм наясно, че с конските мухи сте близки роднини. 

 

Кибум избухна в смях и смеха на Лухан му заприглася. 

 

– Обичам те. 

 

– И аз теб обичам. 

 

Кибум затвори и се облегна назад, въртейки стола си напред-назад. Лухан беше прав. Време бе да започне отначало. Но защо бе толкова трудно да забрави за Джонгхюн?

 

Отговора бе прост.

 

Крадеца бе откраднал отново, но този път не диаманти за милиони. Не.

 

Този път бе сърцето на Кибум. 

 

*** 

 

Беше тъмно, когато Кибум излезе от сградата на университета, но бившия репортер нямаше нищо против. Поне ги нямаше жестоко жулещите лъчи на слънце. Квартирата им не беше надалеч и Кибум обичаше да върви по пешеходната алея край плажа, наслаждавайки се на звуците на разбиващи се вълни примесени с тези на смеховете на щастливи младежи. Атмосферата беше толкова различна от тази в Корея. 

 

Една част от Кибум, милуваше по родината и това бе нормално. Липсваха ми родителите, Лухан, Юхун и старата работа. Липсваше му храната, комиксите, глупавите телевизионни предавания и дори още по-глупавата котка на съседката. Но друга, много по-голяма част от него, бе открила, че в Калифорния му беше много по-лесно да диша. Тук, никой не знаеш кой е и той можеше да си изгради съвсем нов образ. Ким Кибум, който бе решил, че журналистиката не е за него и бе приет в един от най-елитните университета в Америка със специалност книго-издаване (какво казваха за ябълката, която не пада много далеч от дървото?) звучеше много по-добре от Ким Кибум, който бягаше от спомените си и се опитваше да събера обратно живота си. 

 

Беше му и по-лесно да се самозаблуждава, че вече е забравил за Джонгхюн. Или Блинг. Още не бе свикнал, че двамата бяха един и същи човек.

 

На устните на Кибум се изписа цинична усмивка, която никой от познатите му не бе виждал. 

 

Решавайки, че не му се тръгва по този път на самосъжаление, Кибум се спря пред супермакета. Можеше да направи нещо специално за вечеря. Кай и Темин бяха още толкова млади, че често се чувстваше повече от техен наставник, от колкото съквартирант и като се имаше предвид това, че и двамата бяха пълна скръб в кухнята (единственият път в който ги беше оставил да се подвизават в кухнята, докато той бе на работа, бе завършил с обаждане на 911 и нова фурна), бързо стигнаха до решението, че Кибум ще бъде официалния готвач. И това можеше да му идва в повече, ако Темин и Кай не бяха толкова добри хлапета. Имаха навика да бъдат шумни и оставяха дрехите си навсякъде, но нямаше идеални хора, нали? 

 

Кибум отвори стъклената врата на една възрастна жена, която го погледна очарована от жеста. Момчето зад касата бе познат и Кибум му кимна, взимайки си кошница. От тонколоните на магазина звучеше последната песен на Риана и Кибум и подпяваше тихичко, докато си избираше от сирената. 

 

– Никой ли не ти е казвал, че русото вече не е мода? 

 

Кибум се обърна рязко, изтървайки сиреното, което държеше в ръката си. Направи стъпка назад, но гърба му се опря в рафта и нямаше накъде повече да ходи. 

 

– Какво правиш тук? - изсъска.

 

Джонгхюн му се усмихна и проклет да бе, защото тази усмивка все още успяваше да размекне колената му, въпреки всичко, което му бе причинил собственика и. 

 

Косата на Джонгхюн вече не бе руса, а тъмнокестеснява, разбъркана по небрежен начин, който му придаваше много по-младежки вид. На дясната му вежда блестеше пиърсинг. Обикновена тениска и дънки довършваха небрежния вид на Джонгхюн и Кибум реши, че този вид много повече му отива от скъпите костюми и напудрените коси. 

 

– Дойдох да те видя, очевидно. - отговори Джонгхюн и устните му се извиха в малка, дискретна усмивка, сякаш туко ще бе казал някаква шега известна само на двамата. 

 

– Очевидно? - повтори след него Кибум и истеричните нотки бяха лесно доловими. - Очевидно викаш? Толкова очевидно, колкото и това, че трябва да обадя на полицията?

 

– Знам, че нямаш да го направиш. - каза Джонгхюн и копелето имаше наглостта да звучи напълно уверено в думите си. 

 

Кибум го мразеше. Мразеше го затова,че го познава толкова добре. Мразеше го затова, което му бе причинил. Мразеше го и за блясъка който имаше в очите му, когато погледнеше.

 

Мразеше го, защото бе съсипал живота, но въпреки това Кибум продължаваше да го обича. 

 

– Как ме откри? - попита. 

 

– Следвах носът си достатъчно добър отговор ли е? 

 

– Виждам, че година и половина в нелегалност не са успели да потушат оригиналността в теб. 

 

– Както и твоят остър език. 

 

– Арестуваха ме заради теб. 

 

– Знам. 

 

– Загубих работа си. 

 

– Знам. 

 

– Загубих и приятел. 

 

– Знам и това. 

 

– Тогава с какви очи идваш да ме търсиш? С какви очи се появяваш пред мен? - попита го Кибум и въпреки че му се искаше гласът му да е студен и режещ, в него си личеше само умората. - Няма да позволява отново да ме използваш и да ме забъркваш в твоите планове. Ти си престъпник, Ким Джонгхюн, но аз няма да бъда такъв. 

 

Кибум се обърна и се шмугна между рафтовете. Премина покрай празната каса и върна празната кошница и излезе от супермакета. Не се изненада, когато чу стъпките след себе си, но продължи напред, воден от гнева. Така продължиха играта на котка и мишка още известно време, докато Кибум не се закова на мястото си. Някакви хлапета бяха запалили огън на плажа и той впери погледа си в него. 

 

– Съжалявам. 

 

Кибум се засмя и гнева изчезна, заменен с умора. 

 

– Мислиш ли, че едно просто съжалявам може да оправи всичко? - попита той. - Какво искаш от мен, Джонгхюн? Или да те наричам Блинг? 

 

Ръцете на Джонгхюн се увиха около кръста му и Кибум не се съпротивлява. 

 

– Искам теб. - прошепна той в ухото му. - Искам да ми простиш. И да дойдеш с мен. 

 

– Какво? 

 

– Аз съм идиот, окей? Егоистичен идиот. - ръцете на Джонгхюн се стегнаха хватката си. - Знам, че човек извън закона и нося само неприятности. И че ако си с мен те подлагам на опасност. Но не мога да издържам повече , Кибум. Не мога повече да се събуждам сутрин и да не те виждам до мен. Не мога, прости, но не мога. 

 

– Опитваш ме да заплетеш отново в мрежите си. - поклати глава Кибум и се опита да се освободи, но Джонгхюн не го пусна. - Не го прави моля те. Не ми го причинявай. Ако наистина изпитваш нещо към мен, недей. 

 

– Кибум. - прошепна Джонгхюн и го обърна към себе си. - Обичам те. 

 

Кибум затвори очи, но сълзите му успяха да се измъкнат от затворите на клепачите му и се стекоха по страните му. Пръстите на Джонгхюн ги проследиха, триейки капчиците нежно и упорито, въпреки че идваха нови и нови. 

 

= Две години по-късно =

 

Кибум отвори очи и на лицето му се появи ленива усмивка, когато видя лицето на Джонгхюн толкова близо до себе си. В стаята цареше полумрак и Кибум предположи, че е около пет. Прозорците на малката им спалня бяха отворени и свежият, планински въздух на Сиан нахлуваше свободно вътре. 

 

Кибум се плъзна надясно към Джонгхюн, милиметри делейки носовете им. Дъхът на Джонгхюн се се смесваше с неговия и в моменти като този, Кибум разбираше, че е взел правилното решение. 

 

– За какво си мислиш? - прозвуча натежалия от сън глас на Джонгхюн. 

 

Кибум скъси разстоянието напълно и нападна устните на Джонгхюн жадно, не се колебаейки да захапе долната агресивно. Джонгхюн изръмжа и се превъртя така че той да бъде отгоре. 

 

– За теб. - отговори Кибум самодоволно, нарочно показвайки езика си, защото знаеше какво причинява розовия мускул на другия мъж. 

 

– И така и трябва да бъде. - кимна Джонгхюн и отърка сутрешната си ерекция в бедрото на Кибум. - И какво по точно си мислеше? 

 

– Тайна. - усмихна се Кибум, когато Джонгхюн се нацупи. - Но щом е за теб, мога направо да ти покажа. 

 

Преди Джонгхюн да има възможността да разбере какво става, Кибум обви десния си крак около неговия и с едно прецизно, тренирано движение ги превъртя, настанявайки се отгоре му, точно така, че задните му части да се приземят върху твърдото му мъжество. Джонгхюн издаде приглушен стон и пръстите му се забиха в голите бедра на Кибум, който бе чисто го. Бялата му кожа, изложена на показ. 

 

– Обожавам, когато ме събуждаш така. - каза Джонгхюн с дълбок, променен от възбуда глас. 

 

Кибум му се усмихна и започна да се движи плавно напред-назад чувствено, следвайки недоловим ритъм. 

 

– А аз обожавам, когато се разпадаш заради мен. - отговори Кибум задъхано.

 

Собственият му член пулсираше болезнено, но той не го докосна. Не искаше да свърши така. Изправи се, колкото да дръпне бельото на Джонгхюн до толкова, доколко да изкара наградата, която се криеше вътре. Ръката му се плъзна нагоре-надолу и Джонгхюн издаде нов стон, много по-силен от предишния. 

 

– Не ме дразни. - прошепна Джонгхюн и дясната му ръка пусна бедрото на Кибум, за да може да хване свободната му ръка и да го притегли надолу. Устните им срещна в битка за надмощие с езици, никой от двамата не искайки да се предаде. Увиваха влажните мускули един с друг, гонейки вкуса на другия.

 

Широките длани на Джонгхюн намериха пътя си до апетитно дупе на Кибум и той започна да мачка белите глобуси, кутрето му докосвайки розовия отвор, които все още бе отпуснат от вчерашното‘проявление на чистата ми любов’ както го наричаше Джонгхюн, когато Кибум не беше в настроение и се опитваше да го омилостиви.

 

Кибум изстена и се предаде, оставяйки езика на Джонгхюн да вземе превез и той направи точно това, плъзвайки се из всяко кътче на устата му , сякаш за да остави следи, преди отново да подкани езика на Кибум да се включи в играта. 

 

– Джонг… - изстена Кибум, когато се разделиха, очите му замъглени. 

 

Джонгхюн не чака втора покана и смени отново позициите им. Бедрата на Кибум се отвориха с готовност и той се намести между тях, изръмжавайки, когато членът му се отърка в отвора на Кибум. 

 

– Изкарай лубриканта от шкафчето. - заповяда той, ръцете му плъзвайки се нагоре-надолу по нежната, мека кожа на Кибум, очите му изпивайки гледката, която представляваше любовника му. 

 

– Не! почти извика раздразнено Кибум, стягайки бедрата си около торса на Джонгхюн, не разбирайки защо му отказват насладата. - Не ми трябват лубрикант! Готов съм! 

 

– Любов, искам да съм нежен, но ти не правиш нещата лесни за мен. - каза през стиснати зъби Джонгхюн. 

 

– Моля.

 

– Мамка му. Вината е твоя. 

 

На устните на Кибум се появи триумфална усмивка, която обаче не трая дълго, защото в следващия момент Джонгхюн се зарови рязко в него с едно единствено движение и Кибум извика от изненада и болка (твърде сухо, твърд много) която бързо се превърна в удоволствие, когато простата му бе улучена.

 

– Джонг! 

 

Беше ред на Джонгхюн да се усмихне победоносно. 

 

През годините бе имал не един или двама любовници, но никой друг не го бе карал да се чувства така както Кибум. Чак когато го срещна разбра каква е разлика между секса с любов и този без. 

 

Кибум изплака отново някаква неразбираема версия на името му, когато продължи да търка главата на члена си върху простатата му с майсторско насочено движение на бедрата му. Вътрешните стени на Кибум се стегнаха около него и Джонгхюн изръмжа, изгубвайки контрол напълно. 

 

Звуците от пляскането на кожа върху кожа изпълниха стаята, заедно заедно със стенанията на любовниците, които вече бяха изгубени в страстта си, много по-близко до животинското отколкото до човешкото, допълвани от скърцането на старата пружина на тяхното легло. Членът на Кибум отчаяно молеше за внимание, лежейки в цялата си прелест на корема му в локвичка от собствената му предеакулярна течност, но той не можеше да пусне усуканите около пръстите си завивки, стискайки ги така сякаш живота му зависеше от това. Беше близо, толкова близо. Джонгхюн усети това и се отпусна отгоре му. Устните им се срещнаха отново в гореща целувка, повече зъби отколкото език. Потните им тела се плъзгаха една срещу друго. 

 

Пръстите на Джонгхюн започнаха да си играят със зърната му и Кибум изскимтя. Още един силен тръст и това беше. Гърба му се изви в дъга и устата му се отвори широко в беззвучен вик, тялото му треперейки конвулсивно, докато въженца от сперма покриха гърдите му. 

 

Вътрешните мускули на Кибум се свиха около члена на Джонгхюн и издиша силно през носа си, изпразвайки се в топлото тяло под него. 

 

Когато вълната на удоволствие премина Джонгхюн се плъзна внимателно навън, лягайки на една страна и придърпвайки Кибум към себе си. Зарови нос в потната му коса, вдишвайки аромата, който си бе типично негов, ръцете му галейки изящно извитите рамене на Кибум. Останаха така, попивайки присъствието на другия, докато дишането им не се нормализира и Кибум не започна да протестира, че са мръсни и трябва да се изкъпят. 

 

– Само ако сме двамата. - заяви Джонгхюн, в очите му проблясвайки дяволско пламъче. 

 

– Задника ми не можеше да понесе повече, Джонг. - изсумтя Кибум и седна накрая на леглото, протягайки ръцете си нагоре. 

 

– Кой е казал, че трябва да използваме него? - попита Джонгхюн, прегръщайки Кибум през кръста. Подпря брадичката си рамото му, устните му галейки ушната му мида. - Имаш толкова красива уста, защо не покажеш какво можеш с нея? 

 

Кибум потрепери от ласката и Джонгхюн се засмя. 

 

– Имам друга идея. - каза Кибум и се обърна към любовника си. - Защо аз не използвам твоята уста и ако ми хареса изпълнението, ще върна услугата? 

 

Джонгхюн го зяпна, след което избухна в смях, обвивайки ръцете си около половинката си, притискайки се към него. 

 

Кибум затвори, отговаряйки на прегръдката. 

 

Живота с Джонгхюн не беше лесен. Местеха се от град на град и от държава на държава. Живееха за мига, защото не знаеха дали ще има следващ. Не виждал близките си от години, а да им се обаждаше можеше рядко. Вече нямаше дом или име. 

 

Но имаше Джонгхюн и това му беше достатъчно.


End file.
